Chosen
by Ai no Sabaku
Summary: [AU SasuNaru Inuyashaxover] He had been chosen to save the village. And now, he was chosen again, for a completely different reason, one he never expected. Space and time are nothing compared to the prospect of gaining ultimate power. [Updated]
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Though I'm sure it would be quite enteraining. cackles   
**Author's Note:** Hello! "Chosen" is a joint-fic written by me, Akirei Yuki and my friend Harukakatana. We decided that Inuyasha and Naruto had so many similarities, that it was shame to waste such a good idea. We gave this story a higher rating because, well, it will be later on in the fic. AU and slightly OOC, though it's not on purpose, we assure you. This story also contains **shounen-ai** and quite possibly **yaoi** in later chapters. This **will** be a SasuNaru fic. The relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha is some-what pre-established. Also, Sasuke and Naruto are 16 in this, roughly the same age as Kagome. Trust me, it works.   
  
  


**Chosen**   
Chapter One   
  
The rain whipped heavily around them as they came upon their enemy. Stock still and battle ready they stood, waiting for when the moment to attack would arise. And when it did, they planned to use everything they had. They had made sure they left nothing behind and fought with no regrets. Things like that would only hinder their efforts to rid the world of this horrible creature. 

Air was thick on the battle field with little more than twenty feet in between them. Soon the fight would ensue and only one would become victorious. The small enterourage with the white-haired demon was assured it would be them. However, they were greatly mistaken, for their enemy had other plans. Plans that he had crafted months before and had taken the time to put in motion. Today would be the day when the tables turned. 

The brunette half-demon smirked as he held up a small globe for the world to see. It shinned beautifully even in the heart of the storm that raged around them. With all that had happened, one would have assumed he was holding out the small jewel they sought. But to their shock and dismay, it was not. 

"This, my dear friends, is the dimension slip." He said, amusement sparkled in his darkened eyes. 

"What the fuck are you talkin' bout you asshole!" The white haired demon snarled, sword held tightly in his hand. "Quit fucking around already! 

"Such language. Though I suppose it wouldn't matter would it?" He smirked, "This rare jewel has sought an opening into another world, different from this. And in that world lies a demon with power far more greater than that of the jewel." 

"No!" The black-haired girl shouted, "You can't do that! It's impossible!" 

"No child, is it not. And I will be the one to show you!" With that he threw the glowing orb into the wind. They all watched with wide eyes and baited breath as it stopped in mid-air and started to whirl around. Faster and faster it moved, distorting the area around it until a white light appeared from the center. 

Gasps among the group could be heard as Naraku cackled proudly and jumped through the new opening. Without hesitation the white-haired demon followed. 

"Inuyasha!!" The girl had screamed. 

"Should .. should we go after him?" The short-haired houshi asked. 

A look passed between them, they nodded and bolted for the portal, jumping through before it closed completely. They only prayed that they arrive in the same time and place as their hanyou companion. None of them knew what they were in for, or what trials and tribulations await them in this new world. Or this new world would cope with humans and demons alike on their native land. 

-------------- 

Vision blurred slightly when stormy blue eyes opened from their lidded confines. Slowly and cautiously the girl sat up and looked at their surroundings. They were in a forest, that much she knew, but where and when, she didn't. A soft sigh of relief escaped her chapped lips when she spotted her white-haired demon laying nearest to her, then noticed the other three with whom she traveled laying close by. 

'_We made it,_' she thought, '_Thank goodness._' Crawling over to the hanyou, she dragged her large yellow bag with her. Once next to him she sat there and began digging through her bag. She smiled when she found what she was looking for, a dark red bandana. With expert ease she gently tied it around Inuyasha's head, covering his pointed ears. 

"What're you doing Kagome?" His voice caused her to 'eep' in surprise. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake!" She hissed quietly, hitting him on the shoulder. 

The hanyou smirked, "Dunno. What're you doing?" He asked again. 

"We don't know where we are or if they even know what demons are. It's better to be safe, don't you think?" 

"I do, but what about Shippou and Kirara?" Sitting up and stretching his back, he looked over at the two said demons. 

"Damn .. I guess I could carry them in my bag." Kagome said thoughtfully. 

"True, but what if they go through it? Like at the air..place..thing you told me about." 

"Oh .. right. Shippou could change into a doll of some sort, he has gotten stronger. But Kirara ... I'm not sure." A sad sigh escaped her as she tried to think of another method of concealment. 

"If she didn't have two tales she could pass as a pet." 

"If only it were that easy." 

A small noise alerted the two, but were relieved it was only Kirara waking up. Soon after the others had awoken and gathered around Inuyasha and Kagome, as they tried to decide where they were going to go and what they were going to do. 

----------- 

It was a fall day; you could tell by the way the wind whistled faintly through the trees, their branches dancing in the cooling air. The leaves had begun to snap off and decorate the ground with their bright colors. Today had a laid back feel to it, as though nothing would happen, as though life stood still. The sun had risen almost to her peak by the time Konoha Genin Team 7 started getting antsy. 

"Sasuke! Fight me! I'm stronger than you!" Naruto punched the Uchiha's arm playfully—hard enough to show he wanted to spar, but not hard enough to invoke anger. Sasuke looked at him and smirked, raising his hand to thwap the blonde on the forehead. Naruto glared at him. "Sasuke, come on. Fight with me." Naruto grinned. "Unless you're too afraid." 

"Baka, I'd kill you," Sasuke snapped at him. 

From across the bridge a shrill voice piped in, "Naruto, why are you always pestering Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's eyes watered as she gazed at the raven haired boy who stood glowering at the blonde. She shook her head at them, knowing full well their rivalry had reached bizarre levels after the Chuunin exam and the Third's death. She suspected it had something to do with the battle Sasuke and Naruto had waged with Gaara, but she was not curious enough to ask. Tactfully, she tried another route. "Kakashi-sensei would be mad if you two beat each other up this early in the morning." 

"Hai, I would be," a masculine voice agreed. Six eyes swiveled to face the silver haired Jounin who had approached them. He smiled at them and made the peace sign with his index and middle finger. "Yo. Sorry I'm late." 

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto squealed happily, rushing up to the man's side. "What are we going to do today?" He jumped back and glared at Sasuke. "Are you going to teach me the Chidori now?" 

Kakashi smiled at him, the joyful expression fading a bit when he saw how irritated Sasuke looked. _Something's been going on between the two of them lately_, he mused. "Actually, I needed Sakura's help with something. Tsunade-sama's birthday is in a few days and I want to buy her flowers." 

"Ooooooo!!" Naruto whistled, jabbing Kakashi in the ribs playfully. "Do you have a crush on the Hokage, Kakashi-sensei?" 

"Baka," Sasuke said curtly. Kakashi-sensei had not once gone to visit Tsunade-sama since she had become Hokage. Now _Iruka_…that was another story. "He's just doing this to show honor and respect to her. Two things you've probably never heard of." 

"Gosh, Sasuke. Was it hard getting out of bed this morning with that ten foot pole up your ass?" Naruto snarled at his teammate, quickly tiring of Sasuke's worse-than-usual attitude. 

"Boys," Kakashi warned. The two of them relaxed a little bit. "I want the two of you to go out and find me a flower, okay?" He handed them a picture of a purple flower. "It's a wildflower, but I'm sure the both of you can find it while Sakura and I arrange a bouquet." 

The pink haired girl and their sensei wandered off towards the market, leaving both boys staring at the picture. They glanced at each other and then frowned, synonymous thoughts flashing in their minds. _Why do I have to be with him_? They glared once more and headed off towards the wood, ample distance separating them. 

"I don't see why _you_ couldn't have gone with Kakashi-sensei instead of you coming with me," Sasuke growled at Naruto. The Uchiha stuffed his hands into his pockets angrily. Damnit. Of all the luck, to be stuck here, in the woods, with _him_. 

"Yes, because, of course, you would prefer to be out here with Sakura-chan," the blonde retorted. Goddamnit, Sasuke was quickly getting on his nerves lately. "Oh Sasuke-kuuun" he screeched in a falsetto voice. "It's fate that we're out here together, don't you think?" 

Sasuke looked over at him and shot him a venomous glare. Naruto snapped his jaw shut at the look Sasuke had given him. It wasn't annoyance, nor hatred, but something else. Something he couldn't explain. 

Sasuke couldn't quite explain the look, either. Fondness, he supposed. But he _hated_ Naruto. Couldn't stand the blonde turd. 

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke hesitantly. "I'm not sure why you're so mad at me these days, but I'm sorry for whatever it is." Naruto snatched the picture from Sasuke's hand and walked ahead, studiously searching for the purple flower. A light blush dotted his cheeks and he prayed Sasuke had not seen it. 

Sasuke had seen, however, but was too angry to say anything or do anything. _That was it, that was it_. That kindness in Naruto that he did not possess, that desire to make others content. Sasuke shrugged irritably. 

"Naruto, forget it. I'm not so much angry with you as I am with myself." 

"Nani?" 

"Well, I had used up too much chakra to fight Gaara, and let you do it for me," Sasuke smiled. "I let you look like the good guy." 

Naruto smiled at him fondly, and looked around the woods once more, feeling the tension between them lessen. "What the…" He darted off into the woods, gripping Sasuke's hand as he headed into the underbrush. 

"Naru—" 

"Shh," Naruto whispered. "I see something." Naruto pointed to a clearing in the middle of the woods. Sasuke's eyes followed his fingers, and twitched in surprise. There was something in the clearing. 

"What _is_ that?" he whispered into Naruto's ear. 

The blonde's face flushed as the warm air grazed his skin, but shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't quite tell what he saw before him. For the most part, it seemed like four normal human beings, one with very long hair. 

He gasped, the air escaping from his slightly parted lips a little louder than he had anticipated. The long silver haired human had begun to look around the clearing, sniffing the air, when his eyes landed on their location. Naruto had gasped when he saw those honey colored eyes. 

He knew those eyes, had seen them everytime he looked in the mirror. They were the eyes of one who had been loathed since birth. They were the eyes of a demon. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, wish we did. It'd be more fun that way.   
**Author's Notes:** Waaii! Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are great! And just to clear up some confusion the first chapter might have made ... the story **is** AU so the character's are bound to be a little OOC (though we're trying really hard to curb that, it's just so tempting sometimes!) and they're around 16 years old now, so I'd like to think they've matured at least a **little**. Heheh. Anyways, we hope you enjoy the chapter! 

**Chosen**   
Chapter Two   
  
Inuyasha's ears swiveled from underneath the bandana and his nose twitched, trying to catch the scent from the noise he heard. Amber eyes darted about the leafy trees and lush bushes, trying to locate the intruder he knew was there. Kagome noticed Inuyasha looking about and motioned for everyone to hush, unfortunately Shippou hadn't been paying much attention. 

"Kagomeeee! I'm hungry! Did you bring any cup ramen with you!?" The kitsune asked excitedly. 

Naruto squeaked in surprise as Sasuke clamped his hand over the boy's mouth, knowing he would of have made a scene the moment the kid said the word ramen. They didn't need their new 'guests' to know they were here so soon. 

"Shippou be quiet!" Inuyasha whispered heatedly. 

"Like hell! You can't bo-" 

"I mean it kid!" He hissed, covering the kits mouth with his clawed hand, "Something or someone is out there." 

Shippou nodded and scurried over to Kagome, crawling up into her arms for safety. Slowly the group got to their feet as Inuyasha continued to survey the open area. So far nothing had come out, but neither of them dropped their guard. Instead, Inuyasha brandished the Tessaiga, the rusted sword transformed immediately into the large fang. He readied it before him in case their unseen enemy decided to take a swing at them. 

"Holy shit." Naruto whispered as he watched in awe of the young man. "What the hell is that!?" 

"A threat." Sasuke replied. Crouching, the young boy removed two kunai from his side pouch as he readied to break through the bushes. 

"Wait!" Naruto hissed, "They might be friendly." 

"Are you kidding me!? The guy has a sword Naruto, I don't think it's a sign of friendship." His hushed voice raising in anger and frustration. "They have weapons, all of them." 

"Yeah, so do we. I don't see a difference." 

"Naruto, go tell Tsunade-sama about the intruders, I'll handle them until reinforcements arrive." 

"What? And watch you get all the glory? I don't think so bastard!" And before the other boy could stop him, Naruto had already sprung ahead. 

"Fucking hell .." 

Sasuke jumped stealthily up into the lining of the trees and watched from one of the branches as Naruto slowly walked over to the wayward group. '_He's actually going to befriend them, baka _' 

Naruto cautiously stepped out into the clearing and watched as the group simultaneously turned towards him, weapons readied. '_Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea_' 

"Oi, Who the hell are you?" 

"Inuyasha! This isn't home, remember?" Kagome scolded before tentatively walking forward a bit. 

"Kagome, get back. He might attack you or somethin'" 

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to the blonde-haired boy a few meters in front of her. "Are you?" 

"Am I what?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side. 

"Going to attack me." 

"Not if you don't attack me first." 

"Well .. I won't." She smiled and laughed a bit. "My name is Kagome, what's yours?" 

"Naruto .. Uzumaki Naruto." His voice trailed as he got a good look at their white haired companion, something wasn't right. He could feel the chakra radiating off him. It reminded him of - '_Kyuubi .. a demon?_' 

"You're ... not human .. are you?" Blue eyes widened as they stayed locked on the hanyou. 

"No. What's it to you? It's not like you are either." He huffed. Kagome looked back at the orange clad boy and widened her eyes, why didn't she see it before! She thought she felt another demon. 

Sasuke jumped down from the branch and landed quietly in the greenery below, watching the exchange eagerly, looking for an advantage. Finally he decided it would be best to make himself known, God knows what kind of trouble Naruto would get them all into. 

_'Baka_,' Sasuke sighed from behind the shrubbery, watching the blonde shinobi. They hadn't attacked him yet, and he didn't think that they would. The black haired girl seemed to be in charge of the silver haired man with the sword. And she wasn't the sort who would attack anyone without thinking. Good. He liked that—planning before attacking. 

He stood to his feet and strolled out casually. He quickly calculated the odds of the two boys surviving in case of an attack. Two women and two men. Along with a small cat looking creature with two tails. He didn't like the sight of the cat-things tails. Nor did he like the demonic chakra radiating from the silver haired man. 

"Sasuke! I told you they wouldn't hurt us." Naruto smiled up at him happily, and grabbed his sleeve, pushing him foreword. "Everyone, meet Uchiha Sasuke—he's my friend." 

_Funny we were fighting earlier_, Sasuke thought ironically. He glanced at one of the women, in black armor, eyes widening at the throwing weapon on her back. _So.. they have a ninja. These people are not to be messed with_. 

"Oi," he greeted them calmly, never taking his eyes off the golden eyed man or the armored shinobi woman. The other two people didn't look like they were powerful. 

"Oi, yourself," the man with the sword said, eyes narrowed suspiciously. He sniffed at the Uchiha who pulled his arm out of Naruto's grip. 

"Inuyasha, was it?" Sasuke asked. Inuyasha nodded at him slowly, as though knowing his name gave Sasuke the upper hand. "You're powerful, aren't you?" 

Inuyasha nodded, puffing his chest out. "Sure as hell, I am." 

"Oh, grow up, Inuyasha," the raven haired girl said, glaring at him. She turned to face Sasuke, and offered him her hand. "I'm Kagome," she said with a grin. At first glance this girl reminded him of Sakura—her bouncy, outgoing nature. But she hadn't swooned and proclaimed her love when they met. He liked her, he thought. 

Naruto stuck his hand out and gripped Kagome's hand when Sasuke released hers. "Hello, Kagome," he said grinning. 

A tiny face popped out from behind Kagome's neck. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a tug in his stomach towards the tiny creature. He craned his body closer to it. 

"Hi, Naruto," it squeaked happily, offering it's tiny.. paw.. to him. "I'm Shippou." 

_Shippou's.. a …._

"Are you a kitsune, Shippou?" Naruto asked, knowing the tiny boy's—he assumed it was a boy—answer. 

"Yup, I'm a fox demon." Naruto's eyes widened, Sasuke noticed. "Are you?" 

"Am I what?" _Well, there goes avoiding that question again._ Naruto stood there, nervous as he awaited for the kit to ask him again, he knew he would. 

"Are you a kitsune too?" Bright green eyes watched him expectantly. "Because that would be really cool!" 

"It would?" "He's not" 

The group looked over at Sasuke, who stood there with his arms across his chest. "He's just as human as I am." The defiant look in his onyx eyes annoyed the hanyou. 

Inuyasha snorted, "Whatever, I know what I smell and my nose doesn't lie," He said, glaring at the raven haired boy, "He's. Not. Hu-" 

"Osuwari!" 

_THUD_

"Dammit wench! What the hell was that for!" 

Kagome 'hmph'd' and shook her head. "It doesn't matter Naruto-kun. And .. sorry about Inuyasha. We're not from around here." 

"Uh yeah," He said, stealing a glance at Inuyasha, who was now two feet into the ground, "I kind of figured." 

Sasuke sighed; something told him today would be a long day. The four…five…six newcomers were _obviously_ not from around here. The raven haired girl was wearing some short green shirt that showed off her legs provocatively. He didn't find himself stimulated by the show of flesh. 

"Sasuke," the woman in black approached him. His eyes turned to lock on hers and noticed there was no fear in them. She regarded him as an equal—whether or not she was, he could not tell. "You are a ninja, aren't you?" 

"HAI!" Naruto chimed in, positioning himself between the two of them. "We're shinobis, yup yup," he nodded. "You sure are quick." 

"Not really," she responded. "You both have very calloused hands, and have many scars on your body." She looked at Naruto's face and grimaced. "I don't know what those scars are from—but they look like they would have hurt." 

He reached up and fingered his whiskers absently, as he did whenever anyone mentioned them. "They're not scars…" he said, his voice trailing off. He spoke quickly to keep her from asking what they really were. "I'm Naruto, what's you—" 

"Sango." The other man in their party came over. Sango glared at him and hissed, saying she was perfectly capable of introducing herself, thankyouverymuch. "I'm Miroku," he said smiling at them. 

"Miroku," Naruto started. Sasuke knew what was coming. "Why are you wearing a purple dress?" 

"….um…this…isn't a dress…" 

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, KAGOME?!?!" Sasuke and Naruto stared at Inuyasha in shock. Damn, he was loud. "I didn't even do anything and you have to say that word." 

"You were being stubborn," Kagome said nonchalantly. Judging from the other's reaction, Sasuke deciphered, this was a common argument. Maybe this strangely dressed, flesh-baring girl was more powerful than he had thought. 

"I was NOT being stubborn," Inuyasha huffed. 

"You're being stubborn right now," she drawled, shooting an apologizing glance at the two shinobi boys. They shrugged, not minding the lover's tiff—for that's what they had both decided it was. Sasuke nudged Naruto and snickered, the blonde giggling at him. 

"I am _not_, Kagome! This guy isn't human. He smells funny." 

"You're not one to talk, Inuyasha. You smell like dog." She sniffed the air to exaggerate her point. "Peeeeeyeeeww" 

Sango and Miroku sighed simultaneously, shaking their heads; Naruto and Sasuke began to laugh, despite the fact they tried hard not to. Inuyasha turned back to them and glared. "Oh yeah? Think it's funny?" He sniffed at both of them. "You," he pointed to Naruto. "Smell like some mangy fox." His golden eyes fixated on Sasuke. "And you," he muttered suddenly. "You smell like revenge." 

Sasuke cringed visibly. This bothered Naruto—the Uchiha wasn't one to show his feelings in any situation, and certainly not in front of strangers. Kagome sensed the tension between the dark haired boy and Inuyasha and rested her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. 

"Sasuke-kun?" She smiled at him. "I was just wondering if there was a uhm…place we could stay." 

"No, Kagome, we have to find Naraku," Inuyasha stated pointedly. That was why they were here, wasn't it? They hadn't decided to cross into this world of men who denied their smells. 

"Inuyasha," Kagome replied softly. "This may be the first time you've been away from your world for an extended amount of time, but trust me, I know how things like this go. Our priority is to not be attacked, killed, or eaten in this new place." She glanced around quickly, eyeing the blue sky, the golden and auburn autumn leaves, and the green grass at her feet. "For all it looks like home, it's not." 

"But that's _stupid_, Kagome. We're here for the shikkon jewel, not to be guided around by some pubescent kids." 

"INUYASHA! THEY'RE THE SAME AGE AS ME!" Kagome hissed at him angrily. "Don't make me say it, you _know_ I will." 

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, placing his hand on the red clad man's shoulder. Sasuke noticed there were beads tying the rest of his purple robe to his hands. _Hell_, he mused quietly. _Maybe even the purple guy's not so weak. There's a strong seal in those beads_. 

"Inuyasha," Miroku continued, unaware of Sasuke's analysis. "Kagome's right. There's no point in us getting killed here tonight before we find Naraku." 

Sasuke realized Naruto was being oddly silent. He glanced at the blonde and saw the tiny fox boy on his shoulder, tugging the blonde hair. When did the tiny fluff ball get over there…? 

"You're a fox, you're a fox, you're a fox, you're a fooooox" Shippou whined fitfully. "Admit it, Nii-san!" 

Naruto tried to flick Shippou off his shoulder, and Sasuke smiled at the scene. Kagome squeezed his shoulder to get his attention and he looked into her brown eyes. 

"Sasuke-kun? Do you have a place we can stay?" 

Sasuke nodded and then looked over to Naruto, who was still trying to ignore the small boy. He wanted to ask what they meant by "your world" and who this Naraku person was, but decided they could go through that when they took the group to Tsunade-sama's. 

"Hai, we're just outside the gates of our village, Konoha." He nudged Naruto as he walked by, alerting the boy of his leave and soon after they all started towards the Leaf. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** No, we **still** don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.   
**Author's Note:** Omg you guys are so awesome! We thank you from the bottom of our perverted hearts for all the reviews we're getting. I promise, it **does** get better and there **is** SasuNaru on the way. Though we might get a little sidetracked .. so uhm .. don't be mad. Heheh. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember, AU equals Slightly OOC. I promise we'll try not to make it overbearing. 

**Chosen**   
Chapter Three   
  
Finally, an hour and many searching's later, they were able to enter the leaf village of Konoha. Shifting her large bag, Kagome walked calmly next to Inuyasha, who stayed a good distance behind the young shinobi. Deciding it would be a good time to let the mind wander, Kagome started to look about the village as they continued. 

The village looked like many she'd seen before, yet there were a lot of similarities from her own era. Such as the tall buildings, some with railings and metal stairs, and some without. Kagome looked back as a sudden movement in front of her caught her attention. 

Naruto turned to face them, walking backwards, grinning with his hands entwined together behind his bed. "Ne, ne .. I guess it's time to take you to see Tsunade-" 

"-sama" Sasuke interjected. 

"Tch, Tsunada-_sama_" he said, mocking the other boy, "Since she probably knows about you guys already. I don't want her to get mad at me for not bringing you guys up." 

"This .. Tsunade-sama, she's an important person?" Sango asked curiously, hefting the large bone weapon upon her shoulder again. 

"You betcha! She's the fifth Hokage!" He proudly exclaimed, "And one day, I'm gonna be Hokage too! And once I am, everyone in the village will acknowledge me!" He grinned. 

"Baka." mumbled Sasuke, shaking his head. 

Kagome smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, but something was starting to nag her in the back of her mind. But she couldn't quite figure out what it was. 

"Ne ne! What's a Hokage?" Shippou asked, crawling up onto the girls shoulder. "It sounds really cool!" 

"Hell yeah it is!" He said excitedly, "The Hokage is the most important and powerful person in the village! He's the one everyone goes to when they have a problem and the Hokage protects the village, even at the cost of his life. Because the village and it's people are more important than anything." 

"You're gonna make a great Hokage Nii-san!" Shippou said happily, grinning from ear to ear. 

Naruto grinned back, scratching the back of his head. Suddenly Naruto felt himself careening backwards as the heel of his sandal caught on a raised edge of the stone streets. And he would of hit the ground had a clawed hand not shot out and grabbed onto his jacket, pulling him forward. Inuyasha didn't let go until the boy had balanced himself out. When he had, Inuyasha nudged the boy as he walked by. 

"Watch where yer goin' eh kid?" He smirked and continued to follow Sasuke. 

"H .. Hai, arigatou." Whiskered cheeks flushed brightly with embarrassment. 

"Yeah yeah, lets get going, I'm gettin' hungry." 

Naruto nodded and followed suit, though staying a bit farther behind the white haired boy. Kagome caught up with him and nudged him with her shoulder, gaining his attention. 

"He's always like that Naruto-kun, don't let it bother you." A small smile crossed her lips as she spoke, "He's really not that bad, once you get passed that." 

"Thanks Kagome-san, I'll remember that." 

She laughed and waved her hands, "Please, just Kagome or Kagome-chan is fine." 

"Hai .. Kagome-chan." 

Kagome noticed that the smile nor the grin he gave them quite reached his eyes. And she had to wonder why and what had made him so sad that he had to pretend to be happy. She knew that facade well, she wore it every time she learned that Inuyasha had gone off to see Kikyou. But she wondered what this bright boy had to hide from. 

"Oi, we're here." 

"Alright!" Naruto yelled as he tore up the steps to the Hokage's tower. He slammed the door open and raced down the hallway, whipping the office door open. 

"That idiot," Sasuke hissed, "He's lucky she doesn't throw him out." 

The group behind him silently sweat-dropped at the display. "Oi!" He cried out, standing in the doorway, "Tsunade-baa-chan!" 

Inuyasha sniffed the air curiously, as a familiar smell assailed his nostrils. _Blood_, he realized. He smelled blood, and from close by, too. He turned around and saw Miroku holding his nose. His eyes glanced at Sango's fist, but she had not recently hit him. He shrugged and looked forward, laughing inwardly when he realized why Miroku's nose was gushing so profusely. 

Before them were the largest breasts he had ever seen. And a woman. 

"Tsunade!" Naruto shouted happily, running up to the busty woman. "Look!" He pointed to the six newcomers as though he had found a great secret and was sharing it with her. The beautiful young woman smiled at them fondly, but in her eyes was a calculating look. Inuyasha knew they were being analyzed, but didn't give a damn. Whatever would happen, he could handle it. 

Sasuke also noticed the look in Tsunade-sama's eyes—it wasn't one he had seen before. It was caution, and that frightened him. Tsunade-sama was powerful—obviously, for she was the Hokage of Hidden Leaf. For these six strangers—four of them strong, at best—to have made her clench the handles of her chair so hard her knuckles whitened, something was special about them. 

A voice daggered through his thoughts, however. Miroku had wafted over to Tsunade-sama and was kneeling at her side. 

"I am Miroku, fair beauty. Oh, Tsunade-sama," he oozed, honey dripping off his voice, making even Sasuke nauseous. "You are far more beautiful than I would have imagined." 

Tsunade-sama merely uttered "Hmm" in acknowledgment of his comment and glanced down at papers on her desk. Flustered, Miroku renewed his efforts. 

"Tsunade-same, I think I love you," he whispered loudly. The female ninja who had arrived with Miroku glared at him, shooting death wishes with her eyes. Oblivious, the purple clothed man continued on. "Will you bear my children?" 

Beside Sasuke, the armor wearing ninja growled. 

Tsunade-same looked up from the paper she had been examining, placing it gently on the table. She leaned over towards Miroku, her ample bust seeming to desire release from her low cut robes. Miroku gulped awkwardly as her face neared his. "Miroku, correct?" He nodded stiffly. Sasuke snickered, imaging that his not was not the only stiff thing about him. "I will bear your children." 

Miroku stared at her, mouth open wide. Sango guffawed as well; no one had _ever_ said they would bear his children. Ever. 

"R-Really?" he asked hesitantly. 

"Of course," she said smiling at him. "Just get a girl drunk enough and come back here in nine months. I'm a doctor—I'll birth the baby." 

Naruto started laughing loudly, and soon everyone, even Miroku joined in eventually. Tsunade-sama chuckled at them. _She doesn't find them a threat_, Sasuke decided, surprised to find he was pleased by this. He didn't _want_ to hate them. 

Tsunade gestured for them all to take a seat, which they did. Sasuke and Naruto sat directly in front of her, Miroku and Sango were to Sasuke's left and Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou were seated on Naruto's right hand side. After the little laughing matter had died down, the air became quite serious. The Inuyasha-tachi were here for one reason and one reason only. He knew he'd have to say something sooner or later. None of them wanted Naraku to attack this place like he had countless times before in their own world. 

"So, down to business shall we?" Leaning forward, arms crossed atop her desk, she looked at each of their new guests. "If you please, state your names and you're business in Konoha. And please, don't lie, it's not becoming." 

Nervous as they all were, Kagome decided to go first, and also decided to introduce them all. _Now or never_, she thought before continuing. Kagome stood up, bowed and sat down again. 

"My name is Higurashi Kagome and I accompanied my friends to this village. To my right is Inuyasha, and this little guy is Shippou." She gestured to the small kit in her lap, who just grinned in return. "Next to Sasuke-kun is Miroku-sama and Sango-chan." All four nodded and bowed their heads to the Hokage. 

"Alright, and your business here?" 

_Straight to the point eh_? Inuyasha thought as his gaze hardened. "Well," She began, "We followed our enemy here, Tsunade-sama." 

"Enemy?" Straightening in her chair, she glanced at the two young boys before nodding for her to continue. 

"Hai. His name is Naraku and he's .. he's a hanyou, part human and part demon. None of us, Naraku and my friends, are from here. This village, country or world. He used some sort of portal to travel here." 

"Portal? Another world?" Tsunade questioned. "So you mean to tell me, you along with your enemy, traveled here through a portal from another world, your world?" 

Kagome nodded. "I know it sounds ridiculous, we thought it was too until we seen the portal ourselves. He used this thing called the Dimension Slip, and we're pretty sure he still has it so he can return." 

"I see." 

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she tried to digest this all. Well, this is definitely what she did not need at the moment. A tired sigh escaped her lips as she looked back up at them. 

"Alright, so far, I'll believe you. Now, why is this Naraku here? Does he have a reason? He must if you're chasing him." 

"Hai. Naraku, in our world, stole pieces of a jewel from us. Legend says the jewel as a whole can grant the user any wish. And as of now, he has almost all of the pieces to the jewel. I have what little few that are left. We need to get it from him if we don't want our world to be destroyed." 

Tsunade nodded, and motioned with her hand for the girl to continue. "Right. Well we were going to fight him again when he used the dimension slip. He said he found a world with a power more greater than the jewel and he was going to come here to harness it. He said he wanted to absorb the power and along with the jewel, to make him stronger than any of us could even imagine." 

Kagome fidgeted slightly with the next part, "He also said that this power was in the form of a demon and that was why he came here." 

Inuyasha noticed Naruto stiffen at the word 'demon'. He mentally smirked, he knew he was right about that kid. It bothered him though, that Naraku was after him. The boy couldn't be that powerful could he? So much so that Naraku would jump worlds to attain him? 

Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't miss the flinch either and arched his brow at the blonde genin. Kagome was also aware of this, and that Tsunade had stiffened at the mention of it. Something was going on here. 

"I see." She said, her eyes flitting to Naruto before back to the young girl. "And you all are prepared to fight him?" 

They all nodded. "Hai," Inuyasha said, "Naraku has caused a lot of people tons of trouble." 

"Oh? Including you all as well?" She asked curiously. 

"Hai," Inuyasha said quietly before continuing. "He killed someone I loved, made her hate me and try to kill me. He's tried to hurt Kagome countless times. He cursed Miroku and his family, killing his parents because of it." He glanced quickly at Sango, "He's also manipulated Sango's brother into killing their whole clan and is now using him as a puppet." 

Tsunade frowned, "How awful." The whisper wasn't unheard, though mostly to herself. Had one person, a demon, really done so much and yet they were so willing to march headstrong into battle? A small smile formed across her lips. They reminded her of the blonde shinobi sitting in front of her. 

"Alright then, Inuyasha, I give you permission to do as you need to and if you need any assistance, the ninjas of Konoha will be at your disposal. You may come back later for passports so you can leave the village if necessary. But be advised, just as you have your enemies, we have ours as well. My advice to you is not to take them on. They are quite powerful. And since you are not from here, it would be in your best interest to take Sasuke and Naruto along should you decide to leave." 

They all nodded in unison, including the two young boys. "Until arrangements are made, you all may stay with Naruto and Sasuke, either of them for that matter, I'm sure both boys would be willing to house you." 

They all stood up, bowed respectively, and filed out of the room. "Naruto?" The young boy turned towards the Hokage, "Stay a moment please." He nodded and sat down while the others left the room and closed the door behind them. 

Outside the others decided to wait for him so they could figure out where to stay. Inuyasha leaned against the wall, pointed ears swiveled to eavesdrop on the conversation, knowing the walls weren't thick enough for his acute hearing. 

Tsunade let out a long suffering sigh as she leaned back in the chair. Naruto sat nervously in front of her, pulling at the bottom of his orange coloured jacket. She knew he was aware of why she had him stay behind. And she was sure he wanted to understand as well. 

"He's after Kyuubi, isn't he baa-chan." Scared blue eyes looked up at her and she felt her resolve break. She smiled sadly and nodded. 

"That's what it sounds like kiddo. Damn it all. First Uchiha Itachi and now this guy." 

"Maybe I should leave. It'd be safer for everyone if I did." 

"No!" She shouted, "You are not leaving!" Naruto flinched at the volume of her voice. 

The group outside looked towards the door upon hearing this. Kagome furrowed her brow, "Why would Naruto-kun want to leave?" She whispered quietly. 

"Shut up Kagome!" He hissed, then turned his head back to the door. 

"Are you listening in on them!?" 

"Woman!" 

Naruto bowed his head in response. "It'd be best. You know it baa-chan! They'll come after me! You saw what Itachi did to Sasuke! Not to mention Orochimaru is till after him!" He cried out, trying not to be too loud. 

"You think I don't know that Naruto? I've had enough time to think all of this over. For now there's nothing we can do with Orochimaru and Sasuke for now but to keep an eye on Uchiha." 

"I'm not working with him." 

"Yes you are" 

"He's nothing but an asshole baa-chan! I don't need him!" 

"And I don't care Naruto," She sighed and rubbed her forehead, the beginning of a migraine was settling in. 

"Look, I know you don't like working with him, but you two are the strongest of the genin's we have. I know I can count on you to help them and us, should the need arise. Sasuke looks out for you, you're just too stubborn to see it." 

"Fine, I'll deal with it." "Good" 

Naruto slouched in the chair, eyes downcast as he spoke. "What about Kyuubi. I don't ... I don't want anything to happen to her. Or me. What if they come for me?" 

"Then we'll deal with it when the time comes. Neither of them sound like stupid men, they'll have a plan I'm sure. All I can advise for now Naruto, is for you to stay with our new guests. They know this Naraku better than us, and if you're not with them stay close." 

Naruto nodded and got up from the chair, as did Tsunade. She walked around the desk and over to the boy. She stood before him and smiled. "I mean it kid, stay close." Reaching out, she pulled him into a hug, "I don't want to lose anyone else either you know." 

"I know baa-chan, I'll be careful." 

Naruto pulled back, bowed and walked over to the door. "Naruto .. It would be best if you told them. They'll need to know. Whether or not you want Sasuke there, well .. that's up to you." 

"Hai. Oyasumi, Tsunade-sama." 

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun." 


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. Though, I'd love to own Naruto .. and I know Ruka-chan would love Gaara. But .. oh well.   
**Author's Notes:** Yay! 28 reviews! (as of posting) We're both really glad you guys like this fic so far. The reviews we've been getting are inspiring! And by now we've gotten into the habit of posting a new chapter every Saturday, so expect the next one a week from today! Anyway's, Ruka-chan and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Happy reading! 

**Chosen**   
Chapter Four   
  
_So_, Sasuke sighed, staring at the golden eyed hanyou in front of him. _Something's going on. But what_. Sasuke was unable to continue thinking, however, as the door opened just then and a less than cheerful Naruto stepped out of the room and into the hallway, the Hokage behind him. 

His blue eyes were clouded as though he had a great burden riding on his shoulders. Sasuke tentatively stepped forward, but Inuyasha shot him a glare that froze him in his tracks. As much as he hated to admit it, the dog-demon knew what was going on, and he didn't. 

"What's the matter, Naruto-kun?" Kagome asked, concern burned on her face. 

Naruto smiled at her, but Sasuke knew it was a fake smile—Naruto wore it often enough that it was his second face. "I'm fine, Kagome-chan," he laughed. "But," he said, his face darkening, a frown replacing his grin. "It seems that _Sasuke_ and I have to watch over you." 

"Baka," Sasuke smiled at the boy, ignoring the sneering hiss when his name was mentioned. "Of course you and I will watch over them. You think Tsunade-sama would let you protect them? Dobe?" 

Naruto's face purpled with rage and he launched himself at Sasuke. Kagome rested her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Uhh, guys…" 

"Can ya two fight later, or sumthin?" Inuyasha said boredly, tugging the two boys apart. "It's gettin late." He pointed a sharp nailed finger towards one of the windows. The sun was beginning to set. "And I'm gettin hungry." 

Sasuke shrugged his arm out of Inuyasha's grip, and glared at Naruto coldly. "Yeah, you're right. We should go home—in the morning we'll look for Naraku, all right?" 

Four of the newcomers and a very angry Naruto nodded their assent. Sasuke inwardly smirked at the blonde's glower. _He's so excitable_, Sasuke thought. He realized, awkwardly, he wondered if that applied to other things. He shook his head and spoke to Naruto. 

"Should we take them to Ichiraku?" he asked, attempting to make amends. 

It worked. "YES! Sasuke, let's go to Ichiraku!" 

"What's Ichiraku," Kagome asked, silently abandoning the hope that they might have a WacDonalds in this world. "Is it good?" 

Naruto's eye twitched. How could anyone not know what Ichiraku was? "IT'S FANTASTIC! IT'S THE BEST RAMEN IN ALL OF KONOHA!" 

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "D-Did you say ramen?" The hanyou's face lit up, a lazy smile spreading across his cheeks. _Great_, Sasuke thought with a sigh. _This one likes ramen too_. 

"Oh yeah, Sasuke," Naruto whined. "We forget to get _that thing_ for Kakashi-sensei. He'll be mad unless we have it…" 

Sasuke stiffened. Damn, how had he forgotten to grab the purple flower? Forgetfulness was Naruto's forte, not his own. Tsunade-sama arched an eyebrow at him; she must have guessed that it had something to do with her birthday. 

"What was it, Sasuke-kun?" Kagome asked politely. Vaguely, he wished the other two, Sango and Miroku would speak more as their silence was unnerving. 

"It was a flower," he responded stoically, waving it off in an attempt to deter Tsunade-sama's suspicions. "Just a purple flower." 

"Like this one," Shippou inquired from Kagome's shoulder. He disappeared into her backpack, only to emerge a scant second later, a purple flower just like that in the picture clutched in his paw. "I found it," he said with a grin at Naruto. 

"Waaa, that's great, Shippou-chan," Naruto squealed happily, gripping it in his hand. Sasuke sighed—Naruto was so clumsy, he would likely crush it before they could give it to Kakashi. He stepped over to the blonde and took it from him. 

"Happy birthday, Tsunade-sama," he said softly, offering it to the woman. 

The Hokage smiled at him softly, and patted his cheek. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She grasped the flower gently, and clutched it to her ample breasts. Sasuke turned and saw Miroku's eyes fixated on what lie behind the flower. Tsunade-sama looked over them all once slowly before turning back to her office. "All of you, behave with caution. This village is not hostile, but none of you are normal. 

Sasuke wasn't sure if she was talking about just the newcomers. "Also," she said, continuing on. "I suggest you do something about that fluffy thing in Kagome-chan's backpack." 

The four let out a startled gasp, and he heard Sango murmur to Miroku, "How did she know about Kirara?" Sasuke snorted smugly at their surprise. Tsunade-sama was their Hokage, after all. She _would_ have some surprises up her sleeve. 

"I suggest you," Tsunade-sama pointed at Sango. "Wrap the creature up in a blanket and hide her as your child. No one will question that. But if someone saw inside Kagome's bag, they would definitely have a few inquiries about the two tailed thing in there." And with that, Tsunade-sama strode into her office and shut the door. 

Kagome unzipped her yellow bag and pulled Kirara out gently. The tiny creature made a little "Buwip" sound and hopped into Sango's arms. Kagome handed the armored ninja a piece of cloth and Sango wrapped the "baby" up. 

Inuyasha prodded Naruto's arm roughly. "What was that I heard about ramen?" 

Naruto beamed at him and tugged his arm, along with Kagome's. "IT'S THIS WAY!" he shouted so joyfully, it sounded like singing. Naruto dragged them down the hallway, the sound of thudding indicating they were descending the staircase. 

"Is he always like that," Miroku asked Sasuke. 

The Uchiha nodded and bit his lip in annoyance. "Yeah, that's Naruto for you." Sasuke motioned for them to follow him. Naruto, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou on the blonde's shoulder were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. 

"SASUKE, HURRY UP!! WE'RE GOING FOR RAMEN! COME ON!" 

"We're following you, Naruto," Sasuke responded quietly. Naruto snorted at him and tugged the hanyou and the girl along ahead of the others, almost to exaggerate his point. "Baka," Sasuke muttered to himself, walking after them slowly. 

"He doesn't talk much, does he," Miroku whispered to Sango. 

"I don't see the need to talk when it has no point," he answered. The two behind him stared at the ping-pong paddle on his back, wondering how such a young child could be so cold. They left a distance between themselves and the dark-clad ninja, walking in silence. 

Ahead of them, Inuyasha was looking around, noticing he was the recipient of many a peculiar glance. _Why wouldn't they stare at me_, he wondered softly. The bandana on his head only covered his ears, but his eyes couldn't be altered. They were still the eyes of a demon on the hunt, shining with eager anticipation for the kill. 

"Inuyasha?" Naruto asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Why do you insist on saying I'm a demon?" 

"Cuz you are." 

Naruto stopped and looked at him, eyes full of hurt and desperation. "Could you stop saying that? Especially when you're around Sasuke?" 

"Nii-san," Shippou said quietly. "Why don't you want Sasuke to know that you're a demon?" 

"I'M NOT A DEMON, OKAY?" 

"What the hell is it with you? You're a demon, face up with it," Inuyasha responded a little too loudly. Naruto cringed, and Kagome snarled at Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha! Stop, or I'll say it," she foamed, turning back to Naruto and smiling kindly. "Don't worry, Inuyasha's just an idiot, but he has a good heart." Naruto didn't smile in response. "So," she countered, tactfully, "where's this fantastic ramen shop?" 

The blonde's face lit up. "Oh yeah!" He dragged them down the street faster than before. Shippou clinged onto Naruto's shoulder as he darted past buildings. He halted before a small ramen shop with the name ICHIRAKU painted on a sign in big letters. 

"This is the place," Naruto said, turning to the man at the counter and ordering everyone barbecue pork ramen. Sasuke soon wandered up with the other two, Sango still cradling Kirara in her arms. 

"Ramenramenramenramenramen," Naruto and Inuyasha chanted together. Kagome smiled at Sasuke embarrassedly, an apology in her eyes. _Sorry Inuyasha's so…him_. Sasuke smiled at her. _Don't be. Naruto's just as bad_. Both of their eyes lit up as if some sort of connection had formed between the two of them over the liking of ramen. 

"Itadakimasu!" seven voices shouted synonymously. Chopsticks clanged against the porcelain bowls hungrily. Even Sasuke ate quickly—he had been more hungry that he thought. Naruto and Inuyasha soon asked for seconds. And thirds. And fourths. Kagome and Sasuke sighed and looked at each other, sharing a secret smile. 

"What do you _mean_ you don't take our money?" Kagome demanded angrily, hands on her hips after the meal. 

"I'm sorry, miss, but we don't take money like that," he pointed to the yen in her hand. "I've never seen anything like it." He looked to Naruto apologetically, and the blonde shrugged. It was his income, after all—he couldn't let strangers go without paying, even if they _were_ Naruto's friends. 

"I'll pay for them," Sasuke said loudly, surprising them all, including himself. Naruto blinked at him several times. That was very un-Sasuke. He shrugged off their stares and reached into his jacket, pulling out the amount of ryou he needed. Being an Uchiha, he still had all the money of that prestigious clan; Itachi hadn't taken any of it. 

Inuyasha huffed and muttered something only Sasuke could hear about being paid for by a _human_. Kagome glared at him. Apparently, she had heard also. "Am I not a human, Inuyasha?" she hissed angrily. 

Naruto grabbed Kagome and pulled her into the streets, the others following slowly. "So, what did you think of Ichiraku?" he asked with a smile. 

"Damn good," Inuyasha responded for her. 

"Naruto-kun?" Kagome asked him softly. "Where will we be staying?" 

"Wherever you want, Kagome-chan," he said with a wide grin. He gripped her hand in his. "Come on, let's go to my place and you can choose if you would rather stay with me or Sasuke." 

Sango followed after Kagome closely, and Sasuke drifted along behind her. Inuyasha and Miroku had chosen to stay back a bit, and Sasuke craned his ears to listen. 

"I don't know about you, Inuyasha," Miroku spoke quietly. "But I would rather stay with Naruto." 

"That demon-in-denial? Why?" Inuyasha snorted. Apparently, Naruto's unwillingness to embrace his passenger made him a bad choice for roommates. 

"Well…because I would rather the girls stay with Sasuke." 

"That pretty boy?" Inuyasha shouted loudly. "What the hell? Why would you _want_ them to stay with him and have us stay with Naruto?" 

"Because," Miroku responded coolly. "Sasuke doesn't look like the kind of man who would take advantage of women." 

"So what's the problem?" 

"We, however, are not women." 

Inuyasha blinked a few times, glancing between Sasuke and the women, then broke into a grin. "You're shittin' me!" 

"That I am not." 

"Well I'll be damned .." Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I suppose they could, but I think we'll leave it up to them. Something tells me that Naruto wouldn't try anything either." _Demon or not_

"Perhaps. Time will tell I suppose." 

"Hn." 

A short distance later the ragtag group finally made it to Naruto's apartment without incident. Eagerly they climbed the stairs, Naruto in the lead. Once there he quickly unlocked his door and shoved it open, entering his home with a loud sigh. 

"Aaahh it's good to be back!" He shouted, then turned around to greet his guests, arms outstretched at his side, "Welcome to the home of the great Uzumaki Naruto!" 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, pushed past the boy and plopped down on the long couch in the center of the room. Naruto scowled at him before telling his guests to make themselves at home. 

"Aah well, I don't know if you guys wanna stay here or not, but the couch folds out into a bed and then there's my room if the girls want to share it, or whatever, you guys said you traveled and stuff, so I guess you could just do whatever you usually do." 

Kagome smiled gratefully, "It's okay, I have a sleeping bag in my backpack, I'm used to sleeping on the ground anyways, we all are." 

Sango nodded in confirmation. "Yes, just as long as we can relax, it doesn't matter where we sleep." Kirara mewled in response. 

Shippou hopped off of Kagome's shoulder and pounced onto Naruto's head, "I get to stay with Nii-chan!!!" He eagerly replied. Naruto smiled as he reached up and ruffled the kit's head affectionately. 

"Well whatever, you got some explainin' to do kid." Inuyasha said as he sat down against the wall, cross-legged with Tessaiga at his side. 

"E .. explaining? Nani?" He blinked nervously. _Please .. please no, not now, not with Sasuke here .._

"It can wait though, till later." Inuyasha cocked his head, the boy's fear rolling off of him in waves. _He really doesn't want him to know .._

What the two shinobi didn't know, that the others did, was that 'later' meant when everyone else was asleep. They talked in code this way, when near or in unfamiliar villages so their opinions and ideas didn't catch wandering ears. 

Naruto nodded gratefully, "Thanks," He mumbled. "Well, I guess we should figure out where to sleep." 

Arguments resounded as they all tried to find a good sleeping arrangement. The girls offered to sleep in the main room on the sofa bed and Inuyasha claimed he'd stay by the door in case of intruders. Sango finally put her Hiraikotsu to use when Miroku suggest he sleep in between the two women. Shippou piped up that any place Naruto slept was fine with him. 

Sasuke sighed heavily and got up from the sofa. "I'll take the room, I'm tired enough as it is. We have things to do tomorrow, it wouldn't be wise to stay up half the night arguing." Then quietly the Uchiha boy left. He walked directly to Naruto's room and closed the door behind him. Though it wasn't shut all the way, no one seemed to notice amongst the noise. 

Sasuke sat down near the door, leaning back against the wall. He knew Naruto was keeping something from him and whatever it was seemed important enough to let their new guests know. And dammit if they had to know then he should too. In the back of his mind though, he felt he already knew what was to come. 

A few hours passed and the group was settled down. Inuyasha strained his ears, the Uchiha's breath was even and low, which meant he had finally fallen asleep. Inuyasha knew the boy was trying to listen in on their conversation, much the same way he had hours before. 

"Alright kid, spill it. The boy's asleep so he won't be hearin' any of it." The hanyou said quietly, opening his amber eyes and resting them on the blonde that lay on the floor not too far from him. 

Naruto sat up into a sitting position, keeping his blue eyes downcast as he spoke. He didn't want them to know, but he knew it was the right choice to make. They were nice people and he didn't want them or anyone else to get hurt because he was too stubborn to say anything. 

"I'm the one your enemy is looking for. I .. I have a demon inside of me." His quiet voice wavered slightly, but he continued. "When I was born, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village and killed alot of people. The Fourth Hokage sealed her inside of me to save the village. I have a seal on my stomach. I don't know why, but I can use the Kyuubi's chakra, her power, and mix it with my own when I run out. Anyways, after it was sealed, The Fourth Hokage died. And ever since then everyone in the village has hated me. They blame me for the attack and for his death." 

Shippou looked up at the boy sadly and crawled into his lap, nuzzling his hand in comfort. Naruto patted the small boy before continuing. 

"They made a law that none of the adults were to tell any of the kids about it. I guess they wanted them to treat me the same as everyone else. But they didn't. Their hatred for me caused the other kids to hate me as well. I was teased and hated all through out my life. I never had any friends or family. I don't know what happened to my parents. I've lived alone ever since I can remember. The only person that actually really cares about me is Iruka-sensei. And I think baa-chan does too." He paused a moment, breathing deeply as if it had suddenly gotten to tough for him, "And thats why .. why I didn't want Sasuke to know. I don't want him to hate me." 

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Kagome whispered as she flung herself at the blonde boy, wrapping him into a hug. "I don't know about them, but I like you just the way you are!" 

"A.. arigatou Kagome-chan .." He whispered, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his sleeve. 

"Dammit!" Inuyasha hissed, catching the two's attention. Kagome sat back again and looked over to him in annoyance, but stopped when his eyes weren't focused on her or Naruto, but behind them. 

As if in slow motion, Naruto looked behind him, and there in the doorway stood a very pissed off Sasuke. Blue eyes widened in fear and surprise as he jumped to his feet, backing himself against the door. "Sa.. Sasuke!" 

"Why ... why couldn't you tell me!" 

"Sasuke .. I .." Suddenly he turned, pulled the door open and took off down the stairs, jumping them three at a time. He needed to get away, he hated the look Sasuke had given him. 

Sasuke ran after him but was stopped short when a clawed hand grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him back. "I'll go." Inuyasha hissed as he shoved the boy back, letting him go. "I can find him quicker." 

"I can sense his chakra! I'll go!" 

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, quieting the boy, "I know what he's been through kid, you haven't. I don't think you're good enough to handle this. Besides, you're the last person he wants to see right now. He thinks you hate him remember?" He said coldly. 

Sasuke glared at the hanyou and then looked away, knowing he was right. Naruto did think he hated him. He did, right? Inuyasha started out the door, but stopped and looked back. 

"Oh yeah, that old lady said something about some guy named Itachi, he's related to you right?" He asked, golden eyes settling on the Uchiha, "Fill me in when I get back." Then he fled the room in search of the blonde demon-boy. 

"Gomen Sasuke-kun, Inuyasha didn't mean it that way." Kagome apologized. "Because Inuyasha is a hanyou, part demon and part human, the village he grew up in hated him too. I think Inuyasha knows what Naruto is going through." She patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, they'll be back." 

Sasuke nodded and looked back at the open door. He didn't like the idea of that half-demon going after Naruto like that. Sure they had a similar past, but so did he and Naruto. After all, he was closer to the genin than the hanyou was. Shaking his head, Sasuke started towards the door. "I'm gonna go home. I don't think it'd be a good idea if I was here when he got back." He said, and without waiting for a response, left the apartment, shutting the door behind him. 


	5. Chapter Filler

**Disclaimer:** Maybe if we're really good this year, Santa will give us our little naughty dreams and desires. TO OWN THE ENTIRE NARUTO CAST. (but not sakura)   
**Author's Notes:** Happy Halloween! It's me--Ruka-chyan. I finally stuffed Akirei Yuki into a closet so I could write this :3. Now, I know we said this would be updated every Saturday--but we have something special for you this week. It's a filler! ::cues sounds of happiness:: Hehe I hear happy. Enjoy--it's a tad bit longer than most other chapters, but we're rather proud of the way it turned out. Why a filler? Because, really, in light of Naruto's insanely long filler arc, we had to write this. Besides, who doesn't love a good Inuyasha filler? Now, I'm going to shut up before she changes her mind about letting me do this. Enjoy X3   


**Chosen: Filler**   
Halloween   
  
Her streets were filled with wagons, with carts filled to the brim with pumpkins and corn and other fall vegetables. Her outskirts, the many expanses of farmland, were quickly diminishing in size as they were harvested. Her inhabitants were working, hurriedly picking and slashing, cutting and plucking, digging and mowing. Konoha was busy. 

The wind was chilling, biting, telltale sign of the encroaching winter, the tiger of frost waiting to pounce in the form of fallen snow and cold. Naruto tugged his jacket closer as a particularly vicious slice of wind sluiced down his back. His teeth rattled as he bit back a shiver, not wanting any of the others to notice. 

"If you're freezing your tail off," Inuyasha muttered. "You might want to shut the window." 

Naruto's ears colored and he rose to his feet, sealing the window in the pane silently, blocking out the autumn cool from his home. His crystalline blue eyes scanned his new friends contentedly, noticing Sasuke was not there. _He's probably out training_, Naruto thought absently, grinning wryly. _Trying to get stronger than me. But he won't do it!_

"What are you smiling about, Naruto-kun?" Kagome asked softly from her seat on his futon. The hanyou at her side muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Sasuke" and she smiled faintly. "Thinking about Sasuke-kun?" 

"Course not! Why would I think about that selfish weakling?" he retorted, snorting for good measure. "I'm not going to waste my time thinking about _him_." 

Inuyasha snorted, "Whatever kid." Kagome gave the blonde a small smile before settling down next to the white haired hanyou, leaning against him for warmth. Inuyasha glanced down at her, a ghost of a smile flitting across his face. 

Sango sat on the other side of the room, Kirara curled up in her lap sleeping contentedly. Miroku sat next to her, arms folded within his robes, eyes closed in quiet meditation. 

"Ne, Naruto-kun?" Kagome asked softly, "What are you going to do for Halloween?" 

The blonde shrugged as he settled onto the floor a few feet in front of them. "I dunno, stay here probably." 

"Oh? You aren't going to any parties with your friends?" 

"What friends" He whispered quietly, "There aren't any- Well, Sakura always has a party, but I never go." 

"Why not? It sounds like it would be fun." 

Naruto gave her a small smile before laying back on the floor, staring at the cracks in the ceiling. "I don't go where I'm not invited." 

Unbeknownst to him, four pairs of eyes were now staring at him in quiet shock. A look passed between them and a silent confirmation was made. 

Kagome jumped up from the futon and pulled Naruto to his feet. "N-Nani Kagome-chan .." 

"We're going to make our own party Naruto-kun!" 

"Eh?" 

"It'll be fun! Why go to Sakura's when you can throw your own party!" 

"But Kagome-chan .. I don't know how to throw a party .." 

"Don't worry! I've thrown a ton in my own time. It'll be easy. Besides, everyone's willing to help!" 

The others nodded in agreement. Miroku and Sango got up and started to clear the livingroom area to make room for their homemade party. At Kagome's insistence of course. 

He could hear a raucous from the base of the stairwell, and looked up to Naruto's door, wondering what was taking place inside the walls. He sighed softly, adjusting the jacket on his shoulders, absently noticing the startling chill of the autumn air. He ascended the stairs, waiting outside the boys flat, enjoying the sounds of livelihood and amusement bursting from within. He pressed his hand against the door and turned the knob, sliding it open. 

They were all situated around an assortment of decorations, ranging from a helium tank to streamers. Inuyasha was cutting streamers with his long fingernails, not needing scissors to slice through the thin papery material. Kagome was sifting through silver-colored disks, absently commenting on the words scrawled on them. Naruto, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku were looking through a thick book he assumed to be a cookbook, Shippou shouting in content as they passed over a desert; however, Naruto was not focusing on the pages in front of him. 

"Sasuke-kun!" Kagome shouted, the first to comment on his appearance, though he had felt Naruto's gaze settle on him instantaneously. "You're here!" 

"Hai," he muttered quietly, shutting the door behind him as he entered the room. He folded his arms across his chest, taking everything in with his onyx eyes. "What are you all doing?" he asked. 

Kagome grinned, the thin whiskers on her face twitched lightly as she did so. "We're having a party! Happy Halloween Sasuke-kun!" Before Sasuke could reply, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the room. 

The black haired girl gave him a sly smile, "I love your costume Sasuke-kun." 

"Uhm, thanks. It was the only thing I could think of .." He replied, reaching up and shifting the black pointed ears back in place. 

Deep blue eyes locked on his as he looked up to greet the blonde. Naruto had been staring at him ever since he walked in. It made him slightly uncomfortable. He walked over to the genin and looked down at the book he was holding. 

"You're actually going to make something?" 

"Y-You're a .. fox .." 

Sasuke glanced away and shrugged, "Yeah I know. There's nothing wrong with being a fox." He said, then grabbed the book from the boy and sifted through it. "Besides, you're a fox too." 

"Well .. I .." Before he could finish, Sasuke reached up and nudged the blond-ish brown fox ears atop the boys head gently. "They're cute." 

A light blush creeping up to his cheeks, "T-Thanks." Sasuke gave him a tiny smile before handing the book to Sango. "Make sure he doesn't make anything. His cooking sucks." 

"Why you-" 

"Naruto .. how about this recipe" Miroku interjected, pulling the boy's attention back to the cook book. Both him and the taijiya knew Kagome wouldn't appreciate her hard work ruined by another fight between the two ninjas. 

Sasuke crossed over the open space of the living area to where Kagome and Inuyasha stood, finishing up the orange and black decorations. "Do you need any help?" 

Inuyasha snorted and walked away from the pair, pinning up a few of the homemade decorations in a few empty spots. Kagome smiled at the Uchiha and shook her head. 

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, but we're just about done." She said as she strung up the last of the streamers, "Do you want to help with the cooking?" 

"Wouldn't it be easier just to buy something?" 

Kagome nodded, "It would, but your village doesn't accept our currency and I don't think Naruto has enough to pay for all the food we'd end up getting." 

"What would you need?" 

"Oh I don't know, snack foods I guess. Soda, flavoured drinks. Party food I guess." 

Sasuke nodded and walked over to the door, looking back as he opened. "I'll be back in a little bit." Before Kagome could respond, the boy had left. A smile flitted across her face as she walked over to the stereo she brought and popped in a CD of party music. 

Naruto walked out of the kitchen, book in hand, and made his way over to the neko-clad girl. "Ne, Kagome-chan, where's Sasuke?" 

Kagome looked over as she closed the lid on the stereo, turning it on, "Sasuke left, he said he'll be back though. I mentioned what we'd need for the party and he just left. He'll probably come back with something though." She said with a cat-like grin. 

He reached into his pockets, pulling out a black wallet in the shape of a snake. He had received the gift many years ago on his birthday; it had arrived in the mail with no name or card, the package absent of any return address or indication as to who sent it. He shook his head to clear his mind, the ears banging against his cheeks. He could hear the faint giggles of young women as they stared at him. 

_Uchiha Sasuke was dressed up like a fox!_

_He can invade_ my _den anyday_. 

_What a sexy foxy_. 

The words rolled off him like water cascading down a bed of pebbles—having no effect but leaving a trail. Sasuke watched as the red, digital numbers ticked away, the price of the food he had purchased soaring. Admittedly, he had bought more than the small band of companions would need, but he had seen Naruto's kitchen and knew there was nothing but ramen. Anything left over would go to keep Naruto alive should there ever be a shortage of hot water. _That idiot, never taking care of his health and always eating ramen. He just likes to make the people who care about him worry_. 

"Uchiha-san?" the clerk asked him, snapping him out of his reverie. Inwardly, Sasuke cringed at the formal greeting. Looks like Naruto wasn't the only one who lived with expectations placed on him. He cursed himself for the comparison. Naruto's life had been much worse. "Uchiha-san?" the young girl asked again. "You have a lot of food here." Her face lit up in a bright grin. "Are you having a party?" 

"I'm not," Sasuke commented, scanning the edible stuffs as they traveled down the conveyer belt before disappearing into plastic bags. Quite a bit of junk food—probably far too much—but that was part of the point to Halloween, ne? "Uzumaki Naruto is, though." 

"Oh. Him." Her cold, stern reply somehow pissed Sasuke off. 

"Don't put him down until you know him," he said in his cold, cool distant voice, gathering the many filled bags. He handed her the right amount of money, which turned out to be nearly all he had. He turned, heading for the sliding glass doors, when he could have sworn he heard the girl mutter. 

"Dumb foxes." 

Sasuke smirked, knowing she was speaking about the kitsune costume he had chosen to wear, oblivious to how close to the truth her comment had hit. He trudged the way home, well-muscled arms in perfect condition, despite the heavy load, and he wandered up the stairs to Naruto's home. He pushed the door open and stared in awe. 

The ceiling was covered with streamers and farce cobwebs, dangling in the corners. Everywhere the colors orange and black was displayed. There were cups and bowls and dishes on the table in the livingroom, and Naruto waved to him from the kitchen. Kagome and Inuyasha, as well as the others, were in the kitchen with Naruto. He placed the bags on the table, feeling slightly proud of himself. 

He glanced at Naruto and grinned. Naruto was in a fox costume, but he suddenly realized the color. It was orange, whereas his was black. _The colors of Halloween_. 

"Nii-san! Sasuke-sama's here!" Shippou squealed with glee, hopping up and down on Naruto's head between his ears. Seven sets of eyes fixated on Sasuke and he grinned, despite himself, suddenly wondering if this feeling, this warm feeling, was happiness. 

"Shippou-chan," Sasuke said quietly, depositing his grocery bags on the linoleum-covered dining table. "You don't have to be so formal," he reached up, adjusting his ears and twitching his nose, the kohl he had applied to his nose starting to itch. The Uchiha moved to the side, emptying the food onto the table, startled as something rubbed up against his thigh. He turned around, and saw it was the fox-tail. 

The tiny fox demon blinked at Sasuke, glancing down at Naruto, and back to Sasuke. He hopped onto Sasuke's head, ignoring the indignant snort escaping from the raven-haired boy's mouth. "Ne, ne!" he chirped contentedly. "I can call you Nii-san now, too! You're just like Naruto-nii-san! We're a family of foxes now!" 

Naruto and Sasuke both coughed uncomfortably, nervously, and Kagome spoke quickly, to avoid from any serious awkwardness. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked quickly, rising to her feet. "You bought a lot of good things!" she cried happily as she sifted through the food. 

Her words were true—Sasuke had spent quite a bit of money. He had bought submarine sandwiches, pre-made pizzas, quite a few bottles of soda, more candy than any one person could consume in a lifetime, assorted types of chips, and other unhealthy substances. "I figured Naruto could eat the leftovers." 

"That's thoughtful of you, kid," Inuyasha commented, golden eyes scanning the contents of the plastic sacks. Sasuke was not sure what was implied by that, but didn't want to know. "Oi, there's no ramen!" 

"There's more than enough ramen here, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at him. "Don't be rude to Sasuke-kun." 

"THERE IS NEVER ENOUGH RAMEN!!!" both Naruto and Inuyasha shouted simultaneously, jumping to their feet defensively. 

"Ne, ne, Kagome-chan," Naruto spoke, obviously recovering from his ramen-induced outburst. "Where are Sango-chan and Miroku-san?" 

"They said something about going to find costumes, Naruto-kun," Kagome responded quietly, grabbing a back of potato chips and ripping it open. She grabbed a large bowl from the counter and tipped the contents into it. 

"Naruto, where do you keep the knives in here?" Sasuke asked, ripping the saran wrap off one of the few subs. "I want to cut these into smaller sections." 

"I think there are knives in that drawer," he answered, pointing to a drawer to Sasuke's left. The other shinobi opened it up, revealing forks and other cutlery. "Well uhm...try that one!" He pointed to a drawer to the other side. Oven mitts and whisks. Another was filled with magnets and coupons. Another was filled with frying pans of many different sizes. 

"Damn, kid. Why the hell do you have so much stuff?" Inuyasha asked, mouth hanging agape at the many assorted cooking utensils. 

Naruto blushed, and shrugged offhandedly. "Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan—all of them have given me things for cooking." His vulpine face contorted to a wide grin. "They really want me to eat other things than ramen." 

"And yet you have no knives," Sasuke said. He reached down to his black pants and withdrew a concealed kunai, slicing the sandwich into tiny sections. He continued to dice the food as the others did various activities. 

The door opened suddenly, and the gang filed into the living room. Sango and Miroku stood in the doorway, Kirara hopping around at their feet. 

"Oh, that's so cute, Sango-chan!" Kagome commented on their costumes. 

Miroku shuffled his feet nervously. Somehow, he had managed to squeeze his body into Sango's costume. He was wearing the black armor of a demon-hunting nin, mask covering his mouth to his ears. Sango, in turn, was dressed in the flowing purple robes of a priestess 

"Hai," Miroku acknowledged, nodding his head towards Sango. "It was her idea. I didn't think I could fit in her armor, but she said there's been a mantra performed on it to allow the metal to stretch. And my robes are large enough to fit anyone." 

Sango's eyes darted around the room, widening in awe. Sasuke followed her line of sight, nodding in silent agreement. The room looked even more amazing than it had before. There were tiny orange lights hung along the crease between the ceilings and walls, flickering on and off. In the corner of the room Naruto had placed a long, large table, on which the food had been set out. This was a party. 

Thrumming music sounded from Kagome's stereo, the music up-beat and pumping their blood. Subconsciously, everyone had drifted apart, the girls and Sasuke staring across Naruto's living room, the boys on the other side. Somewhere, Shippou had hopped off Sasuke's head and was situated on Naruto's shoulder once more. Sasuke folded his arms over his chest nervously, staring openly at the men across from him. 

"Ne, isn't this kind of...awkward, Kagome-chan?" he heard Sango whisper beside him. Kagome responded in agreement, and Sasuke nodded as well. "Shouldn't there be dancing?" 

Naruto rolled his shoulders, growing tired of this boredom. An awkward, uneasy haze hung over the friends, and he was getting quite sick of it. "Inuyasha, go dance with Kagome!" he hissed quietly. 

"No way in hell I'm making the first move, kid," Inuyasha snarled. "This tension is too much for me. Make Miroku do it!" 

"No," the monk responded, clenching and unclenching his fists. Naruto had a sneaking suspicion he wanted to dance close to Sango, just as he was certain Inuyasha wanted to dance with Kagome. But none of them were moving. 

"Fine!" Naruto shouted, throwing his arms up in defeat and striding across the living room. He made a bee-line for Sasuke who stood staring at him like a deer in the headlights. He stopped in front of the Uchiha, lowering his eyes, suddenly overwhelmed with nervousness. When did his room get so damn hot and start spinning like this? "Sasuke, will you...uhm...dance with me?" 

"Nani?" Sasuke asked, blinking in surprise. 

"I said, 'Will you dance with me?'" Naruto blushed, still not looking into those deep, dark onyx eyes. Sasuke laughed softly, and Naruto waited for his request to be slung back into his face with a bitter, snide comment. He was startled out of his skin when he felt a hand move closer, fingers entwining with his. 

"Alright," Sasuke muttered, leading Naruto out to the middle of the room. 

Naruto stared at Sasuke awkwardly, the painted on whiskers mirrors of his own. "Why did you dress up as a fox?" he asked, trying to break the ice as the moved to the music. "I wouldn't have thought you would because I'm, uhm...you know." 

"What's wrong with being a fox?" Sasuke responded gently, smiling warmly at Naruto. "There's nothing wrong with that." 

Naruto stared at him, mouth agape, searching for words. 

"We really are a family, Nii-sans!" Shippou cried from atop Naruto's head, rescuing him from any awkward verbal fumblings. Sasuke and Naruto blushed awkwardly, looking away from each other's eyes. "Look!" the tiny fox demon shouted. "Everyone else is dancing!" 

While they had engaged in their short conversation, sure enough, the others had paired off, Sango with Miroku and Inuyasha with Kagome. Kirara lay curled up on the sofa, peering at them, her slit pupils watching them intently. 

"Not a bad party, kid," Inuyasha called over his shoulder, shouting over the loud music. "I'm actually having fun!" 

"Me, too, Naruto-kun," Kagome laughed contentedly. "This is much better than Sakura-chan's party would have been." She untangled herself from Inuyasha, wandering over to the stereo to change CDs. Everyone stopped moving as the music died out. Sasuke and Naruto sprang apart, not making eye contact. 

Something he had just heard peaked Sasuke's interest, and he commented on it. "Sakura-chan's party? I'm surprised you didn't go, Naruto." Sasuke had thought it rather odd the boy had not attended, after all, it was _Sakura-chan_. 

"Yeah, well you didn't go either!" Naruto cried defensively. 

"Of course not. I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't go anywhere with Sakura and Ino by choice." He shuddered reflexively at the concept. "But that doesn't answer why you didn't go." 

Naruto looked at Sasuke, tired, hurt expression on his face. That look of distant pain had disappeared since these strangers had arrived, Sasuke suddenly realized. But now it was back. Naruto spoke, softly and quietly, the restraint on his tone showing his true pain. "I don't go where I'm not invited." 

Sasuke stared at him openly, feeling flushed with white-hot anger. "What did you say?" he asked through clenched teeth, assuming he had misheard Naruto. "I think I heard you wrong." 

"A girl named Sakuka or somethin' like that didn't invite him to her party," Inuyasha answered. "Dunno why she wouldn't invite him, don't care either." 

"And neither do I," Naruto said firmly, taking sudden strength from Inuyasha's nonchalant words. "Kagome-chan suggested we have a party of our own instead." 

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something—though he did not know what—but noticed the silencing look in Inuyasha's eyes. His jaw snapped shut in submission as Kagome selected another techno-filled tracklist, inserting the CD into the stereo. As the music began to play again, Naruto drifted towards him and the two began to dance together once more. 

The loud thrumming music carried out into the hushed streets of Konoha. People walking by eyed the building but paid no mind. It wasn't unusual for any of the kids these days to play such loud noise, especially on such a holiday as this. None of them realized just who the apartment belonged too. At least none of the adult villagers. 

A small group of genin's walked down the street, a destination already planned in their minds. One of them stopped however, in front of the building with the loud noise seeping out from it's open windows and closed doors. 

"Ne, isn't that Naruto-kun's place?" One of them asked. 

"Hey, you're right! It is!" 

"I didn't know he was having a party." 

"Sounds like they're having fun .." 

"Man, I can smell the food from here!" 

"Woof! Woofwoof!" 

"Hahaha yeah, me too Akamaru." 

"Maybe we should stop by?" 

"Or we could just join them." 

"Neji-kun .. we should ask first." 

"Why? This is way better than Sakura's party!" 

"Kiba-kun! That's not nice!" 

"Ne, Hina-chan, it's true. Besides, at least they have music." 

With a new destination in mind, the trio climbed the staircase towards the door, the music and laughter getting louder with every step. Finally at the top, they stopped for a moment before knocking on the door and waiting for it to open. 

They didn't have to wait long though, the door swung open with force and before them stood Naruto, blue eyes wide with surprise. 

"Uhh .. hey guys! What brings you here?" 

Kiba looked past Naruto to the laughing group behind him. There were a few he's never seen before, and one he has. _Uchiha's here huh_? He thought to himself, _Can't be that bad of party then._

"We heard the music from out in the street and wondered what was going on up here." Kiba said with a grin. 

"Do you mind if we come too?" Hinata asked shyly, "We don't have to .. if you don't want us here .." 

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed happily, "C'mon in! It's just a few friends here anyways." He said with a grin, stepping aside to let the three genin inside. 

Kiba bound in with Akamaru at his heels, Hinata followed, casting the blonde a shy smile and small nod as she passed him. Neji stood at the door and quirked a brow before moving inside. Naruto moved to close the door behind them, but a movement stopped him. He opened back up and was surprised to see a few more genin at his door step. 

They had followed Kiba, Neji and Hinata out of curiosity, wondering what they were doing here at Naruto's place. But the music and noise made it apparent. There was a party! Of course they -had- to join. Naruto grinned and let them in, who was he to say no? 

Naruto's spirits soared, he was on cloud nine. The small get together had soon formed into a full blown party. All the other genin teams had eventually showed up. How they knew he was having a party, aside from the noise filtering outside, was beyond him. Not that he was complaining. He didn't mind having all these people in his home. 

Naruto stood by the window, the cool air refreshing admist the warmth radiating from all the people. Kagome came up beside him and smiled at him, her coloured on whiskers already fading, the neko-ears slightly to the right. 

"Ne, isn't this fun Naruto-kun? There's so many more people here than when we started." 

"Hai .. I couldn't believe it when Kiba and Neji showed up. I thought they would be going to Sakura's party." 

Kagome gave a small laugh. "I think they thought Naruto-kun's party was way more fun than hers." She gave him a quick hug and returned to Inuyasha's side, who was now arguing with Sasuke over the snack foods. Boys will be boys. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the village, a pink haired girl sighed longingly at the empty house she now sat in. She couldn't understand why no one was here yet. It was at least an hour and a half since the party was supposed to have started. 

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, they'll show up. We've all been busy lately." Ino said, sitting down next to her friend. 

"I guess. Everyone seemed eager to come when I gave them invitations last week." 

The sound of the doorbell ringing broke through their conversation. Sakura jumped with with a smile, swinging the door open. She blinked when she say only Shikamaru standing lazily against the door frame. 

"Oi," He greeted, "Just thought you should know, there's a party going on down the block. Everyone's there already." 

"Everyone?" Ino asked, peeking over her shoulder. 

"Yup. Everyone. Thought you'd like to know." With that, he turned and walked away, heading down the street towards said party. It wasn't long before he was joined by the two female genin. 

"Who's throwing the party." Sakura inquired. She frowned when she didn't get a reply. She'd find out soon she supposed. 

"Ne, Ino, I thought you were going to wear red?" Shikamaru asked the blonde haired girl. 

She shrugged, "I couldn't find it in red. Sorry." 

"Man, this holiday is so troublesome." 

Ino chuckled and wound her arm through his as they continued down the street. Soon the music met them and the sound of laughter could be heard from the street where they stood. Shikamaru climbed the stairs, followed closely by Ino and Sakura. 

"Ne, isn't this-" 

"Naruto's place?" 

"Yup." Shikamaru replied, rapping lightly at the door. 

The door opened, and the music grew louder, the brightly coloured lights filtered out into the night, lighting up the street below. The girl, wearing cat-like ears atop her head, answered the door and smiled warmly at them, "Hello!" 

"Hey, is Naruto here?" 

"Of course! This is his place after all. Are you here to join the party too?" She asked curiously. 

"Yup." 

"Come in then! There's food and drinks over on the table, and I'll be changing the music soon. So please, have fun!" The three entered the room as soon as the girl moved away from the door. Everyone was there, just as he had said. 

"Oi! Kagome-chan! Who was at the- Oh hey Shikamaru." Naruto said with a grin. "Didn't know you'd be coming too." 

"Yeh, I heard the noise from outside and figured this is where everyone must've been. Thought's be fun." He said with a shrug, before walking away. 

Sakura walked up to him and smiled. "Ne, Naruto, I didn't know you were having a party." 

"Oh hey Sakura," He said, forcing a smile onto his face, "I didn't know you were here." 

Her smile faltered a bit as she nodded. "Looks like you're having fun." 

"You betcha! It's been a blast! Everyone else seems to be having fun too." He said, waving to Kagome, who smiled and waved back. 

"I was supposed to have a party too, but no one sho-" 

"What did you say!" Inuyasha yelled, interrupted the two. 

"I said your costume sucks!" Kiba shouted, "You don't even look like a dog!" 

Inuyasha growled, "I'll show you a dog, you son of a bi-" 

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN" 

The two boys winced at the shrill tone as Ino and Sakura squealed in delight at the sight of the Uchiha boy, throwing themselves at him like wolves on a lamb. 

An awkward silence hung in the air, heavy like molasses, threatening to engulf everyone in the room. Sakura was literally purring her affections, crooning at Sasuke, telling him how cute he was. Ino mirrored her, however she did not seem all to convincing, as she kept glancing over her shoulder, at Shikamaru who watcher her lazily. 

Naruto soon became thankful nearly everyone was staring at Sakura, glad they did not notice the irritable ruffle that shot down his spine. But Sasuke noticed, was watching, and saw his eyes close and teeth grit before composing himself. The Uchiha stared at him, quirking a brow in inquiry, as a pale cheek rubbed against his neck while another nuzzled his forehead. 

Inuyasha smirked, forgetting his annoyance with Kiba, tilting his head towards the four who occupied most everyone's attention. "Oi, Kagome. Two's a company—four's a crowd." 

She laughed softly, feigning annoyance in her words, "Inuyasha!" 

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura cooed, voice dripping with affectionate lust. "I was so upset when I didn't see you!" she pouted, tracing a finger along the hem of his jacket. "But I'm glad we could be together now. Even if it is at Naruto's house." 

"Oi!" Naruto shouted, stepping up to the three. Ino shirked away from Naruto and Sasuke, wandering over to Shikamaru's side. Naruto didn't really mind Sakura being there—he was happy she had decided to come, in a way—but he did not like the way she was bothering Sasuke, who merely looked into the distance, ignoring her. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing to Sasuke? Leave him alone!" he laughed. 

"What are you doing having a party like this?" Sakura glared at him, sneering angrily. Her face contorted into an expression of disgust and hatred. 

"Because these people," he waved around the room to everyone who stood staring at them openly, sensing something on the rise. "These people are my friends." 

"You call getting free food to drink friendship?" she scoffed, pointing to the food-table, which now lay nearly picked clean, devoid of most foodstuffs. 

Sasuke stepped away from her, inhaling slowly, sighing faintly. "No, that's not friendship. But defending each other is," he said, casting a quick glance at Naruto. "And that's what I'm doing." He stepped between the two of them, arms stuffed in his pockets. 

"Why did you have this party and steal all my guests?" she repeated, hissing with rage and embarrassment. Everyone was staring at Sakura, eyes opened wide. 

"Because they're my friends!" Naruto responded once more softly. "They're my friends." 

"Who would want to be friends with a _FOX_?" she yelled into Naruto's face. His blue eyes widened in shock and hurt, stilled by a gentle touch to his shoulder from Sasuke. 

The Uchiha coughed faintly, taking Sakura's attention away from the hurt blonde. "I'm a fox, you know," he whispered softly. Her green eyes widened. 

"I'm sorry, Sasuke! You know you're different than him! You mean more than he does—he doesn't count!" Sasuke glared at her coldly. "Ino," she shouted sharply, the blonde girl looking at her oddly, eyes open in surprise. "I'm going home. You coming?" 

Ino looked between her friend and Naruto. She had to admit it was unfair how painful his eyes looked, how dim and dark they were, the familiar sparkle absent. Sasuke stood in front of him, reaching behind him to gently touch Naruto's shoulder, stilling any real pain from showing. Shikamaru sighed beside her tiredly. "No, Sakura," she muttered, looking away from the green eyes. "I'm going to stay here with everyone—especially the foxes." 

Her mouth opened and shut in rapid succession, the perfect picture of a catfish. She glared at Naruto seething hatred in her eyes, storming towards the door. 

"Ne, Sakura-chan." Naruto stepped forward, grabbing her wrist in his hand. "Don't go—you don't have to." He smiled at her widely, the momentary pain gone, his vulpine face shining. 

Sakura stared at him in shocked amazement, wrenching her hand away from him. She snorted, "Fine, I'll stay—but for Sasuke-kun." 

"Kagome-chan!" Naruto cried happily, turning to the neko-clad young woman. "Start the music again!" She complied, and soon everyone was dancing once more. 

"That was mean, even for you," Ino whispered in a hushed tone, striding to stand by the girl. Her blue eyes were locked on Naruto and Sasuke who stood in the center of the room, dancing together. 

Their bodies flowed like water trickling down a waterfall—chaotic, rhythmic, and beautiful. Hips shook to the music, rocking closer and farther away as the music surged and ebbed. Sweat dotted the boys' brows, and both of them tilted their heads back, laughing as they shook the moisture from their foreheads. 

"They're awfully close, don't you think?" Ino asked softly. 

"Don't you fucking dare," Sakura hissed quietly. "There is _nothing_ going on between them. Nothing." 

"Whatever you say, Sakura-chan," Shikamaru muttered from behind them. The girls twitched, not knowing he had been there, and spun around to face him. He reached out for Ino's hand. "Dance with me?" She nodded, and he dragged her out onto the dancefloor. 

Kagome giggled softly from the wall, watching the young adults as they danced and argued. Inuyasha stood beside her, and his ears twitched contentedly as she laughed. Her voice had always soothed him, and her laugh was more beautiful than a symphonic orchestra. 

"Everyone in Konoha is so cute together," she remarked absently, watching Naruto and Sasuke dance by Ino and Shikamaru. She sighed wistfully, as all young women have the wanton ability to, looking at Inuyasha thoughtfully. 

He fidgeted, knowing what had been meant by that. He cleared his throat, "Ya know, I really _should_ be bothered by your choice of costumes." His golden eyes scanned her form, noting her peaked ears, belled collar, and fluffy tail. A devilish grin broke out across his mouth. "But I don't think you've ever been so cute." 

He turned to face her, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. Kagome lost herself in his kiss, soul soaring as the contact. Inuyasha pulled away too quickly, and she whimpered. His acute hearing heard Naruto and Sasuke laugh contentedly, mentioning to the other the kiss between the hanyou and woman. 

As a he grinned at Kagome, he opened his mouth to speak. "You know, you even remind me of a cat. Cute, affectionate and damn annoying sometimes." Inuyasha instantly covered his mouth, trying desperately to retract his comment. "Kagome, I didn't mean it!" 

Kagome's face flushed bright red with anger as she screamed. "OSUWARI!!!!!!" 


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** ::.SIGH:: Here, just take the damned salt and rub it in our wounds why don't you...they're not ours...we know this...but we can still hope to get kishimoto drunk and sign off the rights!!!!   
**Side Notes:** Okokokokokok It's FINALLY a real chapter now. Contain your joy. We both hope that you enjoyed the last chapter...It's Haruka, right now. I didn't screw up the AN enough last time to lose my turn, so I'm gonna try again this time. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Can't believe it's going by so fast...PS...in this one, Sasuke might seem a BIT more OOC than usual...but DEAL WITH It...it's important for this chapter and the rest of them...so don't yell at us...pwease? ::.scampers off before she gets in trouble for rambling::   
  
  


**Chosen**   
Chapter Five   
  
Inuyasha bound from rooftop to rooftop, following the scent of the fox-boy. _He's close_. Coming to a stop near a large mountain, he sniffed the air. _There he is._ Inuyasha leaped from the roof onto one of the stone ledges and bound his way to the top. Once there he stayed still, watching the small form in front of him. 

Shoulders were slumped and head hung low. Salt hung in the air, which signaled that the boy had been crying. A soft sigh left the hanyou's lips as he quietly walked over to where the boy sat and dropped down next to him. 

"I can't go back you know," His voice is quiet and sad as he speaks. "Why not?" 

"I can't .. I can't bare to see Sasuke look at me like that. It's just like the villagers." 

"Kid, stop being such a baby." Inuyasha said in a huff, "You ain't gonna overcome any of that if you can't stick it out. You got this far didn't you?" 

"I didn't have friends before." 

"And now you do. If he can't accept it, then he's not your friend. You should be proud to have such a powerful demon inside of you." 

Naruto glanced over at the hanyou, "Why? She attacked the village and killed it's people. Why would I be proud of that." 

"Demons don't just attack for no reason, especially fox demons. They're smarter than that, believe me, I've seen 'em. They plan and execute, not blindly attack." 

Naruto looked back out across the city that lay before him. It makes sense he thought, Kyuubi wouldn't attack for no reason right? He wondered how Inuyasha knew so much about things like this, he couldn't be no more older than himself at most. What kind of life did he have to make him this wise? 

"Besides," He continued, "The Kyuubi gives you her power right? Most demons don't like sharing. It means she likes you. Does that sound like a bloodthirsty demon to you?" 

Naruto asked himself and felt a warm nudge on the end of his conscienceness, and smiled. _Kyuubi_ He thought, _I understand_. "I .. I think I get it now." 

"Good." Gold eyes darted to the boy and back again. "Anyways, about the villagers. Ignore it. I did." He saw the questioning gaze and decided to elaborate, "When I was a pup, I was teased and hated, like you were. Because I was a hanyou, only half demon. People hated me and I didn't have friends. But then I met .. someone special, and they changed that for me." 

Naruto watched, a small smile formed on the hanyou's lips, "And no, it's not Kagome if that's what your wondering. But ... Kagome did help me though. She opened me up inside and taught me a lot of things. Dwelling on the past won't help kid. Don't worry about the 'what could of been' and concentrate on the 'what could be'." 

"Life isn't easy Naruto, we both know that. Guys like us have to fight to belong, to get where we need to go. The path to strength is a long one and there's no shortcuts. Kagome taught me that. I wanted to belong and I would of done anything. But she taught me that I had everything I needed right here inside of me. I just needed to accept it. And when I did, others would too." 

He grinned, canines glistened in the moonlight, "'Sides, if I had let them get to me, I wouldn't be where I am now. I have no regrets Naruto, you can't in a world like this. Work to make yourself stronger. I did and now here I am, protecting the very people that hated me. I fight to protect them, and in the end, they don't care that a demon saved them, they're just glad to be alive." 

"Arigatou Inuyasha, I think I understand now." A small smile lit up his face, "I'll try not to let it get to me. It's not going to be easy though." he whispered. 

Inuyasha got up from the ground and ruffled the kid's head, "It never is." He looked out towards the village and took a look around. "C'mon, we better get back. Kagome will have a fit if we don't, probably worried sick about you to. She's weird like that." 

Naruto laughed quietly and nodded, then took off towards the rooftops, following after the white-haired hanyou. He learned a lot tonight, of himself and of Inuyasha. They were more alike than he first thought. Maybe, just maybe, he might find acceptance here after all. 

After awhile the hanyou and the shinobi arrived back at his apartment. Quietly he opened the door and entered, Inuyasha behind him. Everyone was asleep save Kagome, who sat up in the sofa bed reading one of her text books. She looked up at the sound of the door and gave the two boys a tired smile. 

"I waited up," She yawned, "Wanted to make sure you guys got back okay." 

"Arigatou Kagome-chan." The blonde whispered. 

Inuyasha looked about, sniffed, then sent Kagome a questioning glance. As if sensing his question, Kagome broke the silence once again. 

"Sasuke-kun went home. He was tired and didn't want to take up Naruto's bed." She gave the boy a small apologetic smile. 

"It's okay," he replied, "I'm gonna go to bed. Oyasumi Kagome-chan, Inuyasha." 

"Night kid" "Goodnight Naruto-kun." 

Shutting the door behind him, Naruto quietly crept to his bed. Luckily the new guests decided to all sleep in the same area, leaving him to his own room, save for the brown fluff that lay sleeping on his pillow. 

He smile softly at the sight of the fox kit, feeling a soft tug in the pit of his stomach. "Aa, you notice too, eh Kyuubi?" He whispered. 

He padded slowly towards his bed, crawled in and sat there, cross-legged and staring at the wall in front of him. 

"Sasuke .. he left because he couldn't stand the sight of me. A demon." He sniffed lightly, "Inuyasha said I should be proud .. but .. how can I when the only person I considered a friend hates me?" 

Silent tears fell down his cheeks as he sobbed into his hands. He tried to stay as quiet as he could, he didn't want anyone to know it affected him this much. That _Sasuke_ affected him this much. 

"What should I do Kyuubi? I can't stand it! Sasuke ... I don't want him to hate me." _Then go to him_ Naruto looked up and glanced around the room. "Kyuubi?" _Go to him kit, tell him the truth. I think you'll be surprised_. 

"Are you sure?" He whispered. _Yes_. 

Naruto nodded, "Alright then. I guess .. it's the least I could do. He seemed upset that I didn't say anything. Maybe .. maybe it'll work out." 

And with that, the blonde genin jumped out his window and quietly made his way through the serene village towards the Uchiha mansion. 

Sasuke opened his door slowly, turning the key with agonizing slowness. He had no desire to go inside, but he couldn't stand on his doorstep all night. He wandered in, flicking on the light switch absentmindedly, a tired sigh escaping his lips. He walked past a mirror, and glanced in, his reflection startling him. 

He had tired lines on his face, and his eyes were red. He didn't remember crying, but new tears leaked out of their ducts as he thought this. He wiped his face off with the back of his palm. He stared in the mirror and glared at himself, at his expression, at the look in his eyes. It was betrayal. He had seen it in his eyes everyday since Itachi had killed their clan. Only recently, had the pain begun to fade from his onyx orbs, to be replaced by happiness. But now that was gone, there was no happiness in his eyes, just sadness. 

_Naruto_, he thought sadly, turning away from the mirror. _Why did you have to lie to me? Aren't we friends?_ Sasuke strode over to his refrigerator and grabbed a tray of cookies Sakura had baked for him a few days earlier, nibbling on the edge of one. 

Suddenly feeling as though his body would give way, he went into his room, flicking off the light switch. He flopped down on his bed and wriggled his arm under his head. Staring up at the ceiling, he searched the stucco for an answer that he knew lie within himself. 

"God, Naruto," he muttered to himself softly. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into now, dobe?" 

The blonde boy had hurt him, he hated to admit, but it was true. He rolled over to his side, licking the remnants of cookie crumbs off his fingers. His eyes shut of their own accord and he saw that stupid smile, those empty bright blue eyes, that awkwardly bright hair. 

He sat up with a cry. "Naruto! Why the hell did you lie to me?" he demanded of the boy who was not there. "How can I forgive you," he mumbled. "How could you forgive _me_?" 

He realized suddenly, that it was not Naruto's fault, that Naruto had done nothing to him. It was his fault—he had allowed Naruto to feel fear in their friendship. And now he could feel his friend slipping away from him, could feel their bonds snapping. He slapped his hand to his face, groaning, as though expending air would alleviate some of the pain he felt. 

"Naruto, why does this hurt so much?" He gripped his chest where the constant ache he had felt since childhood had escalated into something stronger within the past hour. "Naruto, you fucking idiot, why the hell does my heart feel like it's breaking into a thousand pieces?" 

_Because it is_. His eyes opened wide as the thought lanced across his mind. No, it's not possible. It can't be. No. It's NOT possible. No. 

Yes. 

"I don't feel this way," he thought frantically, slamming his fist onto the bed. "This is just how betrayal feels, nothing more. This is just how it feels when a friend, a _friend_, hurts you. Which is what he and I are." Sasuke tried to convince himself, screamed to himself, screamed to everyone, to no one. But he knew the truth now. He knew. 

Something clattered at the window next to him—someone was throwing rocks at his window. He knew who it was, and pondered not opening the window, not now, not until he could still his mind and thoughts. But his body moved of its own accord, his fingers undoing the lock and sliding the window back. 

In a flash, the body was there, having jumped up to his window. Dimly, he realized that the boy had just jumped into his window from two stories below, but he didn't care much about that. Funny, the tangents the mind takes when you're in shock. 

The blonde boy sat on his bed, panting, eyes glistening in the moon light. Sasuke gasped softly, surprised at how beautiful this creature was. Naruto took his jacket off and flung it on the floor. _A strip show…_ Sasuke mused wryly. The blonde's chest rose and fell as he gulped down breaths of air. 

Sasuke said nothing, just watched the boy sitting on his bed. His blonde hair shone like silk in the moonlight. Oh, how he longed to touch it. The boy's cheeks were flushed and radiated a warmth from them. Oh, how he wanted to feel that warmth. Tears were slowly trailing down his cheeks as he stared at the Uchiha. Oh, how he desired to wipe them away and to make him smile again. 

_No, these are not the thoughts I should be having_, he thought, shock coursing through his body. _These are not the thoughts of a straight man_. 

In an attempt to ignore the obvious, he cleared his throat as soon as Naruto had stopped panting so violently. The boy looked up at him, blue eyes shining silver in the moonlight, and stared at him. Silence dominated them, a light breeze flitting through the window and ruffling their hair. 

"Oi," they spoke in unison. Sasuke looked away from those blue eyes, burning into him with apology. 

"Oi…" Naruto spoke, taking Sasuke's silence as permission to speak. "I…I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Naruto looked down at Sasuke's sheets and gripped them in his hands. Damn, Sasuke's room smelled good. _No, bad kitsune_, he scolded himself. 

"Baka," Sasuke snapped at him. How could Naruto be so dense? "I'm not mad at you because you're the kyuubi." Naruto looked up at him with hope in his eyes. "I'm mad at you because of how little faith you have in me." Sasuke clenched his fists, tears rising to his eyes once more. "That hurts more than I would have thought, thinking that you don't trust me." 

"Sasuke…" 

The Uchiha laughed ironically, silencing Naruto. "It makes sense, you know? All those times when you should have been dead, or unable to continue fighting, it's because of the kyuubi." He turned to Naruto and smiled at him weakly. "I always knew there was something special about you. Now I know what it is. That is the _only_ thing that is different." He smiled at Naruto contentedly. "Never knew you were cheating all those times we sparred, dobe." 

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, but the raven haired boy cut him off once more. 

"I never knew what you went through though, and that's scary." Sasuke's eyes glazed over as he relived the worst night of his life. "All this time, I thought I was the only one who was suffering, having things expected of me because of what I was." Naruto knew what he meant. "Because of Itachi and his advanced skills, and the Uchiha name, everyone demanded I be just like my brother. But you…" Black eyes affixed themselves on Naruto, freezing the boy with their sadness. "You…you were treated like a murderer." 

Sasuke looked away from Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I wish you hadn't lived that life." He cupped the boy's whiskered cheek nervously, his body waiting for the other's response. Surprise flooding him, the boy leaned into the touch. "Or I wish you hadn't lived it alone…" 

The two stared at each other, boys sharing pain and fear, regret and loss, hope and love. And then Sasuke's body moved by itself again. His eyes widened, and his lips pressed against Naruto's, finding them to be softer than he had ever imagined. And yes, he admitted softly, he had imagined what they would feel like. 

He pulled away, and muttered an apology. How could he have risked the trust he and Naruto had just established by caving and kissing him. He sat back on his bed, and looked away. 

Hot breath on his face made him look up, and into the eyes of Naruto. The boy had crawled in between Sasuke's legs, both arms on either side of the Uchiha. Naruto's tongue darted out and licked Sasuke's cheek softly, his lips following. Sasuke tilted his face, eyes shining with joy and another, more carnal emotion. 

His hands reached up and grabbed Naruto's face, pulling him into the kiss. He was afraid of moving too fast and scaring the other boy. But he knew, now, that Naruto wanted this as much as he did. A small gasp escaped Naruto's lips as Sasuke's tongue flicked out and circled Naruto's lips. The raven haired boy pulled back, not wanting to rush things. 

"Sasuke…don't stop…" 

"Baka," Sasuke said softly, almost fondly. "We have to go to sleep. We have a lot to do in the morning." Naruto whined fitfully, and Sasuke's arms snaked out to capture him in an embrace. Much to both of their surprise, Naruto's head fit perfectly in the base of Sasuke's neck. Hugging each other as though neither had wept tears that day, they drifted off to sleep in their love's arms. 

---------- 

Inuyasha shifted and opened his eyes, taking a look at their surroundings. Sango and Kirara were sleeping peacefully on the fold out bed, Miroku content to sitting with his back against the side of it, head lolled to the side, sleeping. A small smile flitted across his lips, but then vanished when he realized Kagome wasn't in the bed. 

A soft sound to his left alerted him. He watched as Kagome came around the corner, tip-toe light, trying to be as quiet as possible as she headed back to the bed. 

"Where'd you go?" 

His voice sounded loud in the quiet room, causing her to jump and squeak slightly as she whirled around. "Inuyasha!" She hissed softly. Her anger vanished as she caught his somber gaze. She smiled and walked over to him, sitting down at his side. 

"I just came from the bathroom and decided to check on Naruto-kun. He's not in-" 

"His room. I know. He left some time after we came back." 

"Oh?" _And he let him_? Kagome wondered. "Do you know where?" 

"Probably to the kid's house. He was pretty broken up about what happened earlier." 

"Poor Naruto-kun," She said sadly, "He's been through so much already. I hope everything is okay." 

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure it is. I mean, he's not back yet right?" He replied with a playful grin. 

"Inuyasha, what does that- Oh." A faint blush crossed her cheeks as it hit her. "Well, then I hope we don't see him until morning." 

His grin never left as he leaned to the side, his breath against her ear, "Oh? Have something in mind, Ka-go-me?" 

"I-Inuyasha!" The blush spread furiously across her face as he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers in a light kiss. 

_It ended too soon_, she thought as he pulled back. "Go to bed Kagome," Came his soft reply. She complied by nodding and leaning her head against his shoulder, grabbing the blanket from the bed and wrapping it around herself as she snuggled closer to him. Soon after, the hanyou fell to sleep, letting the late night take claim. 


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** ::twitch:: Whenever we have to admit they are not ours yet, we die a little inside...   
**Side Notes:** Wow, another chapter, and Akirei and I are really excited about the progression of this...that sounded rather mature and sane, didn't it? What's happening to us? ::fears:: XD; Anyway, i hope you all enjoy this chapter...be sure to read and review--contrary to popular belief, everytime you review you do NOT kill a kitten. You make an author smile.   


**Chosen**   
Chapter Six

Sunlight streamed in through Sasuke's window, hitting his shut eyelids. He moaned, a heavy weight on top of him, one he was not used to. He opened his eyes, not sure what he would find, surprise and a strange emotion brimming in his body. Naruto was lying with his body sprawled out on top of him, blue eyes hidden behind closed lids. 

Sasuke reached up and ruffled the blonde's hair gently, so as not to wake him. Naruto yawned slightly, shifting his weight, nuzzling his face into Sasuke's chest unconsciously. Sasuke smiled down at the sleeping boy, and kissed Naruto's forehead gently. Eyelashes fluttered open, and he stared into bright blue eyes. He realized what the strange emotion was. He was happy. 

"Naruto, wake up," he whispered softly. 

"Shit!" Naruto cried out, bolting upright, looking around hastily for his orange jacket, and tugging it on over his head. He crawled off Sasuke, the Uchiha groaning angrily, missing the heavy body and its warmth. Naruto glared at him, "Come on, Sasuke. We have to go!" 

"Nani?" Sasuke asked, stretching languidly. "What are you talking about, dobe?" 

Naruto "harrumphed" at him. "Did you forget? Kagome-chan and the others?" 

"No," Sasuke muttered, jumping to his feet and tugging on his black high-colored coat. Of course he hadn't forgotten, he had just hoped Naruto would so they could spend some of the morning together. _Fooling around_, he thought with a devilish grin. They wandered into Sasuke's bathroom and brushed their teeth. _This feels nice._

They spit into the sink, and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips when he moved past him. The blonde turned around and stuck his tongue out at the older boy, receiving a warm smile as a response. Knowing nothing would happen with anyone else if things continued the way they were headed, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him out the door. 

They strolled the few blocks to Naruto's home, watching the sun rise the rest of the way over the streets of Konoha. Sasuke reached out and slung an arm over Naruto's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of warmth at his side. Naruto scooted his body closer to the Uchiha and both laughed softly. 

They reached Naruto's apartment too soon for either of their liking, and soon untangled themselves from each other. Naruto led the way, unlocking the door, and walking inside. 

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Kagome-chan exclaimed happily at the sight of the two boys. Inuyasha looked at them and snickered, causing both boys to blush appropriately. "Neither of you came home last night, and we were worried…" 

"Naruto spent the night at my place," Sasuke responded calmly, unashamed. He had nothing to be afraid of, after all. He glanced at Sango and Miroku who sat on the futon, giggling to each other. He couldn't help but smile at the two of them—they looked so happy, despite all the things that had happened in their lives. _That is what love can do_. The thought seared across his mind and he shook his head to clear it. 

"NII-SAN!!!" A tiny ball of orange fluff flew and slammed into Naruto's face. "Nii-san, where were you all night?" Shippou demanded of him, arms and legs wrapped around Naruto's head. He looked to Sasuke who stepped back uncomfortably. "Did he hurt you, Nii-san?" The tiny fox demon inflated his chest. "Because if he did, I'll get back at him for you." 

Naruto laughed. "Ie, ie, Shippou. Sasuke didn't hurt me." Naruto smiled at the raven haired boy who radiated with a sort of ethereal bliss. "If anything, he did the opposite. 

Naruto blushed at what he said, and Sasuke reddened, as well. Kagome stared at them and snickered at the awkwardness. Inuyasha cleared his throat. 

"What're we gonna do today," he, sensing Sasuke and Naruto's discomfort. "Or are we just gonna sit around this hell-hole all day." 

"Inuyasha!" Both Naruto and Kagome snarled at him. "Is my place not good enough for you, _half-demon_," Naruto sneered, fist balled and veins throbbing. 

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted. "There's nothing to do here." 

"I know!" Kagome explained contentedly. "We could go look around Konoha!" 

"You can't, Kagome-chan," Naruto murmured softly. "Outsiders aren't allowed in Konoha. If any of the ANBU saw you, you would be in real trouble, especially since you aren't from this…" he searched for the right word. "Well, you aren't from this world." 

"ANBU?" Inuyasha scoffed, "That's a stupid name. What are they, some stupid gang of kids?" 

"The ANBU are an elitist shinobi police force," Sasuke responded calmly. "They are stronger than most ninjas, second only to Tsunade-sama. And Jiraiya-san." 

"Erro-sennin isn't _that_ strong," Naruto interjected, puffing out his chest. "I could probably beat him." He bent over and tugged on Sasuke's sleeve. "Sasuke, does that mean I'm as strong as Erro-sennin?" 

"Baka," Sasuke pulled his sleeve away from the blonde. "It just means he's too perverted to fight you properly." 

"…pervert?" Kagome asked quietly. 

"Yeah?" Miroku responded. 

"Not you, Miroku," Sango said, rolling her eyes at him. 

"What I was saying," Sasuke continued, agitation creeping into his voice. "Was we need to take you all to Tsunade-sama to get you a passport so you may travel freely within the confines of Konoha." 

"Why didn't she give us one last night?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Because Tsunade-sama is _really_ important, and must have forgotten." Naruto smiled at everyone. "Let's go get you those passports so you guys can all look around Konoha and not be afraid of the ANBU!" 

Sango wrapped Kirara up in the blanket again, Miroku grabbing the Hiraikotsu for her as they went outside. Naruto led the way proudly, and Sasuke realized how lucky they were that most of Konoha did not awaken so early. They were a sight to behold, the newcomers in their strange clothes. Even he and Naruto would be considered an oddity—neither boy was at each other's throats. 

They reached Tsunade-sama's office soon, though the sun was well above the horizon. People would soon be drifting out of their houses. Sasuke and the others ascended the stairs to her office. 

"BAA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, throwing her door open. "We're back!" he said, his teeth shining as he grinned. 

"Beautiful as yesterday, Tsunade-sama." Miroku had attached himself to Tsunade-sama's arm like a leech, blood spurting out of his nose. He tried to wipe it with his sleeve. She tugged her arm out of his grip. "Tsunade-sama, why are you trying to deny me so?" 

"Because you're trying to deny the truth," Tsunade-sama smiled at them fondly, and her eyes locked on Sasuke's. _Do you know?_ they asked him. He nodded in response and walked over to Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

_Yes_, his eyes responded. _And I accept and love him anyway_. 

Tsunade nodded stiffly, her movements barely perceivable; Sasuke guessed only he and Inuyasha had seen the gesture. She turned to Naruto and smiled at him. "Now just why are you here on my birthday, Naruto-chan?" 

"We need to get passports, Tsunade-sama," Kagome spoke, adding quick, "And happy birthday again." 

"Hmm," Tsunade pursed her lips, pinching them together tightly. "I suppose you wonder why I didn't give you a passport last night." She massaged the bridge of her nose, sighing tiredly. "I didn't think it would be a good idea for the six of you to wander around, you see." 

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha demanded of her. He folded his arms across his chest and huffed angrily. "Oh, I see. You don't want us to walk around your village because I'm a _demon_." The venom in his voice was enough to burn whomever it was directed towards. 

"The fact that you are being chased by a homicidal demon doesn't help your case, either, Inuyasha," she retorted. She fixated her gaze on Sasuke. "If I give them passports, you have to accept responsibility for them, do you understand?" _Don't let any damage come to this village_. 

He nodded, and promised her he would take responsibility for the visitors. "And do not allow yourself to be distracted by anything, Sasuke-kun." _Don't let your new relationship get in the way_. 

"I won't." The others around him assured both he and Tsunade-sama that they would be on their best behavior, oblivious to the hidden conversation that had just taken place. Tsunade-sama looked at Naruto who was tickling the tiny fox kit on his shoulder, to Kagome who was arguing with Inuyasha about what they should see first, to Sango and Miroku who were watching them all and mumbling silently. 

She bent over her desk and quickly scrawled out four passports, signing them all and handing them to their owners. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Tsunade-sama answered her. "Shippou-chan doesn't need one. He's too small for the ANBU to concern themselves with." 

"I'm not small!" Shippou shouted at her defensively from Naruto's shoulder. "I'm a fox-demon, like Nii-san!" Naruto clasped his hand over the kit's mouth instinctively, forgetting that everyone in the room knew about the Kyuubi no Kitsune. 

"Sasuke-kun?" Kagome said. "I was wondering what you thought we should _do _now?" 

"I wanna go see them fight, Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted. "I wanna see what their fighting style is like, see if the boys are as weak as they look." 

"INUYASHA! SHUT UP, I CAN SO KICK YOUR ASS!" Naruto hissed at him. Sasuke glared at him and told him to be quiet. Naruto looked at him oddly. "Sasuke…" 

The raven-haired boy glanced at Tsunade-sama's desk, noticing a huge bouquet of flowers with one of a purple shade in the middle. "I see Kakashi-sensei's been here." 

"Hai, perceptive of you, Sasuke-kun," Tsunade-sama responded, pleased at the boy's awareness. "When you two didn't return last night, he was concerned and came to see if I knew anything." She smirked at them all. "I, of course, did. He told me that you two," she pointed to Sasuke and Naruto, "need to go spar with him today at the training grounds. He and Sakura-chan are waiting." 

"I suppose we should go with them, Miroku," Sango said. Or started to, but the door opened before she could finish speaking. 

A white haired man stood in the doorway, smiling at Tsunade-sama happily. "Happy birthday, my darling," he oozed, his voice dripping with honey. Inuyasha sneered at him; even Kagome giggled at his corniness. "You look more beautiful than ever today." 

"ERRO-SENNIN!" Naruto shouted. "Why are you harassing Baa-chan today? It's her birthday, leave her alone!" 

Sasuke looked at Inuyasha and smirked, knowing what the hanyou was thinking. _Is_ this _really Jiraiya-san?_

"Jiraiya-san?" Kagome chirped nervously. 

The white-haired Sannin looked down at her and smiled. "Why, halloooo there," he crooned. "Who are you, beautiful lady?" She blushed at him brightly. 

"That's Kagome," Inuyasha said, walking in front of her protectively. "And she's with me." The challenge in Inuyasha's eyes shone like a beacon. Jiraiya shrugged and turned away. 

Sasuke looked to his left and saw Miroku staring at Jiraiya in awe, laughing softly inside. Miroku had found a mentor. His eyes glistened as he looked at the male Sannin, and seemed incapable of forming congruent sentences. "Jiraiya….san….pervert….sensei…" 

The pervert-sensei looked down at the purple clad monk and smirked. Sasuke sighed, knowing Jiraiya was feeling quite proud of the fact that he was becoming a legend for his perversion, although as the author of _Icha Icha Paradise_, it was to be expected. "Tsunade-sama, I've heard some things lately," he said, casting his eyes around the room, looking at the newcomers. "Is it safe to talk about?" 

"They are fine, Jiraiya-san," Tsunade-sama said calmly. 

"Damn right we are," Inuyasha snorted at them. "Being talked about like I'm not here pisses me off. If you guys are suspicious, then just say something." 

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, embarrassment flooding her tone. She smiled at Jiraiya and shrugged apologetically. 

Miroku piped in, distraught at the concept of his hero not trusting him. "Jiraiya-san…you have no reason to trust us, but we mean you all no harm. My companions and I have found our way here by misfortune and we only wish to return." 

Jiraiya stared at him and nodded. "Very well, then," he said slowly, folding his arms across his chest. "One of the ANBU has told me about a dark-haired man they've seen." 

"Does he wear a baboon suit?" Inuyasha growled. "Cuz if it is, that's Naraku. Where was he," the hanyou cried, pulling out the Tessaiga from its sheath, transforming the second its blade was in the air. "Kagome, let's go get him." The raven haired girl blinked at him. 

"Sit, boy," Jiraiya snarled, unaware of the irony of his words, staring at the boy out of the corner of his eyes. Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he shoved the sword into its scabbard. "We don't know _where_ this…Naraku is. If we did, the ANBU would have found him by now. And wait a minute," he said, turning to face Inuyasha completely. "How do you all know about him?" 

"He is from their world, Jiraiya," Tsunade-sama said calmly. Jiraiya's body turned sharply, and he stared at her, mouth agape. "These are the travelers who came from another world." 

"But they're just kids!" he shouted. 

"Who you callin a kid, geezer?" Inuyasha roared. 

"Both of you, calm down," Tsunade-sama hissed, taking control. "Jiraiya, I want you to go talk to the ANBU, find out if they've heard anything. From what they," she said, pointing at the newcomers, "say, he's very powerful, and shouldn't be underestimated." 

Jiraiya nodded and turned on his heels, wandering out the door slowly. "Happy birthday, Tsunade-sama," he yelled over his shoulder. 

"Well," Sasuke said slowly. "I suppose we should get to the training grounds, Naruto." He glanced around at the others, eyes locking on the liquid amber of the half-demon's. "Are you all coming?" 

"I think we are, Sasuke-kun," Kagome smiled at him, looking at Inuyasha for approval. He nodded his assent. Sango and Miroku commented it sounded like as good an idea as any other. 

"Bye, Baa-chan!" Naruto squealed, hugging the Hokage before darting out the door. "Maybe Kakashi will teach me Chidori today!" 

"Baka," Sasuke said softly, turning to follow him. Tsunade-sama's eyes locked on his. 

_Don't forget, Sasuke. Let nothing distract you_. 

_I won't shirk my responsibilities_. 

"Do you need any help before we go, Tsunade-sama?" Kagome inquired cheerfully. 

The Hokage smiled at the young girl, the strong bond between female warriors showing in her eyes. She blinked and cleared her throat. "Arigatou, but I must decline. I doubt you would understand everything that I have to finish today, and I have a lot of work to do." 

"On your birthday?" Kagome asked, shock in her voice. 

The other woman grinned tiredly. "A Hokage—and a woman's—work is never done." 

------------- 

Sasuke yawned casually as he looked around the training frounds. He realized that he wasn't at all pleased with this many people to deal with. Putting up with Naruto was more than enough, but now he had six more, if you counted Kirara and Shippou. The aforementioned, along with Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha had seated themselves on the grass surrounding the well-used clearing. 

"Sasuke, Naruto." Kakashi nodded at them, motioning them to come forward. Sakura squealed happily, and called out his name. Inwardly, he cried. "Sasuke, you spar with Sakura, and Naruto will spar with me for a bit, then we'll switch off." 

Inuyasha smirked at Sasuke's back as he walked forward, facing off against the pink haired girl. "He wants to hit her as hard as possible," he muttered to Kagome. "So he'll never have to hear her again." 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled. "Be nice." 

"They're starting," Sango whispered breathily, pointing to the shinobis. 

Currently, Naruto and their sensei were sparring as were Sasuke and, the pink haired girl—Sakura, Inuyasha remembered dimly. After a few moments they switched, Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura with their sensei. The fighting between the two boys had gotten rougher and more physical than it probably should have. Naruto was moving at an alarming rate and the Sasuke could barely keep up. 

_Someone's in a mood today_, Inuyasha thought idly watching the two. His gaze switched the pink and silver haired individuals, only to find they too were watching the boys. The tension between the two were thick, and Inuyasha was pretty sure he knew what it was about. 

Blow after blow, Naruto continued to attack the Uchiha, relentlessly going after him the minute he hit the ground. Finally Inuyasha tore his gaze away and towards their sensei. Why wasn't he stopping this? Surely he could see that Sasuke was getting slower and more tired the more he moved. His thoughts were cut short by the voice of said sensei. 

"Naruto! Why don't you two take a break." He said, flipping another page in his book, "You two are getting pretty worn out." 

"I'm fine Sensei! I don't need a break! I could go another ten rounds if I wanted!" He yelled back. 

"Naruto," The sternness in his voice was something they rarely heard, "You're not even relying on your chakra anymore." 

The blonde huffed, "Yeah so? That's what it's there for right!?" Turning on his heel he dashed forward towards Sasuke, fist curled and ready to connect. He reared it back and slammed it forward, only to be caught in mid-air. Wide blue eyes looked up into the masked face of Kakashi. 

"They're going to _kill_ each other, Miroku," Sango cried out to the monk. 

"That's enough Naruto. You may not need to rest, but Sasuke does." He said, dropping the boy's fist. Naruto scowled and looked away as Kakashi led Sasuke over to where Sakura was sitting. 

"Oi, Naruto!" The blonde looked up at the call of his name and spotted the white-haired half demon. A grin formed as the hanyou approached him. 

"So you wanna get yer ass kicked eh? I'll give it a go." He said, his clawed hand resting on the hilt of the Tessaiga. The others eyed them with surprise as Kakashi called out them. 

"Are you sure that's wise Inuyasha-san?" 

Inuyasha shrugged and readied himself into a fighting stance. "I guess we'll find out." He smirked at Naruto and lowered his voice enough for him to hear, "Don't hold back kid, if you do I'll kill ya." He pulled Tessaiga from the hilt, the rusted sword transforming automatically into the large fang. 

In a rush of air Inuyasha charged at Naruto, sword draw and ready to strike. Naruto stood stock still, fear etched onto his face. The half-demon never flinched as he plunged Tessaiga through the boys chest, before curving up and slicing him in half.   
Gasps could be heard from Sakura as well as Kagome. Sasuke's knuckles turned white from gripping the ground in apprehension. Suddenly there was a pop and a puff of smoke, then Naruto disappeared. It was a clone? They all, including Kakashi, sighed in relief. 

Inuyasha smirked, "Clever kid," He circles the area, keeping an eye on all directions as he awaits the attack he knows will come. He smirks as he senses the boy nearby. 

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" 

All at once around fifty clones flew at him, all producing the Rasengen. Inuyasha grinned as he held out the blade. _I can see it, the opening_. Then he swung the Tessaiga in his signature attack. 

"Bakuryuuha!" The wind attack headed towards the clones and engulfed them completely, wiping them all out in one swipe, their cries died out when the smoke cleared. 

Everyone gasped in surprise when they found there was nothing left the of clones. Kagome smiled and shook her head. Anything to show off it seems. The three shinobi seemed to startled to do or say anything else. 

Inuyasha looked around, waiting for another attack. When none came he lowered his sword. "Oi! C'mon out now, it's over!" Cocking his brow he looked about the area. "Naruto! Get yer ass out here kid!" _Something's wrong_

"You!" Sakura shouted, finally finding her voice, "You killed him!" Pointing her finger at him she continued to rage. "How could you! He was defenseless!" 

"Wench! Shut up!" He yelled, "He's fine! He just took off. Probably to regain some energy or something." Lifting his head into the air, he began to sniff for the boys scent. It hit him like a ton of bricks, the familiar scent. Amber eyes narrowed as a low dangerous growl erupted from his throat. 

He glanced over at Kagome, "Stay here and don't move." His dangerously low voice startled Sakura into shifting behind Kakashi for protection. Kagome nodded in understanding. Sasuke started to follow after Naruto, sensing him in his own way. The hanyou looked at him and growled. "Don't move, kid, unless you want to die." Inuyasha looked back at the others, motioning for Miroku to follow him as he ran into the forest. 

Suddenly, it dawned on her. Stormy grey eyes widened in realization. It could only be _him_. The crunching of autumn leaves alerted her to Miroku's movements. She turned to see him head off after Inuyasha. Eyes widening in shock, she saw a black flash. Sasuke had begun to run after Inuyasha, he was out of range when she started screaming for him to come back. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** Must we keep saying this? It makes us so sad ..   
**Side Notes:** Whoo! 7th chapter! I bet you guys couldn't wait to find out what happens next eh? Hehe, well here you go! Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews we've been getting. You have no idea how uplifting it is to get them. It really makes what we're doing worthwhile. A huge thanks to you guys. You're the best! 33 

**Chosen**   
Chapter Seven

Lungs burned and joints ached, but he couldn't stop running. It wasn't that he was afraid. No. He just needed to get away. He knew the clones wouldn't last too long, but it was enough to get a head start. And he wondered just how fast the half-demon was compared to him. Unfortunately he didn't have time to finish that thought. 

Naruto ran headfirst into a semi-solid object, before being pushed backwards as he bounced off of whatever it was. He flinched as his head smacked the hard earthen floor, his vision blurry from running so fast. Reaching up he rubbed the wetness from his eyes and looked around. 

"Kukukuku, it seems I didn't have to go very far." The voice sent shivers up his spine. This isn't good. 

Slowly he turned his head and gaped at the sight in front of him. _Is this ..._ "Naraku .." 

The dark hanyou sneered at the boy, "I see they've found you. No matter, it is I who will have you in the end." The young man chuckled darkly as two rope like tentacles shot out from his body and wrapped around Naruto's legs, hoisting him up into the air. Naraku dragged the tentacles back to hold the dangling boy in front of him. 

"So, you're the demon I've been sensing. Interesting. I was hoping for something more ... vicious looking." He smirked, "But I suppose you can serve many other uses." 

"Let me down you bastard! What the fuck do you want from me!?" The blonde screamed, thrashing around in mid-air. 

"I want the kitsune, boy." 

Naruto's face paled, _No .. not Kyuubi .._ "I don't know what your talking about asshole!" He shouted, struggling to unwrap the tentacle from his feet. 

Naraku chuckled, "I can sense it child, your lies will do nothing to stall your fate. The kitsune will be mine and when it is, I'll absorb it into my body and become indestructible." 

"Fuck you! I'm not helping you! And neither is Kyuubi!" Naruto narrowed his blue eyes as he brought his hands up in the familiar form. 

"Oh I don't think so boy." Tentacles shot out and encircled his hands before he had time to perform the seal. "Hey! What the hell!" 

"So," He started, "The demon has a name does it? Kyuubi, is what you call it?" _Interesting_ "Do you have a name fox-boy?" 

Silence. 

"I see, play that game shall we. Very well. If it is a game you want, it is a game you shall receive." 

---------- 

"How much farther?" 

"Not much, they're close" 

"It's Naraku, isn't it." 

"Hai." 

Miroku's brow furrowed he continued to run next to Inuyasha. _This will be troublesome_, he thought, _If Naraku releases the Saimyoushou_. 

"Don't do anything stupid monk, got it?" Inuyasha said with a smirk, knowing very well that Miroku never backed out of a fight, even if the odds were against them. 

"Of course Inuyasha." _Besides, I'm not the one that needs protecting._ Indigo eyes narrowed as they came to the clearing. 

Both came to a halt at the scene before them. Naraku had transformed into a hideous half-youkai. His torso remained, though now attached to some sort of youkai body, pulsing and rippling with energy. Sharp pointed ends protruded from all sides and were now aimed for the blonde shinobi that was dangling from one of Naraku's tentacles. Few had managed to pierce his flesh, as he was now bleeding from several places. 

Inuyasha growled fiercely as he unsheathed Tessaiga, transforming it immediately into the large fang. Extending it before him in a battle-ready stance he glared daggers at the dark hanyou. 

Miroku stood next to him, fingers coiled around the prayer beads that adorned his right hand, ready to pull them off if need be. Which he hoped would be quite soon. Neither liked watching the boy struggle with the deadly youkai. 

"Kukukuku, I see you've made it in time Inuyasha, houshi." He grinned maliciously as the sword sharp ends thrust forward, heading for the young boy. 

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted, pulling off the beads, "Kazaana!" The void in his hand opened wide and pulled in the sharpened edges that had threatened to pierce Naruto. He grimaced when Naraku released the nest of poisonous bees. 

_Just until Inuyasha gets Naruto, give me that much .._ Miroku thought, wincing as the bees traveled into the windy tunnel, sending the poison into his body. 

Inuyasha watched as the air void pulled and tugged at the tentacle holding the shinobi, once it tore, Inuyasha rushed forward, grabbing him before he entered the air's stream. 

Once out of harms way, Miroku barely had enough energy left to wrap the void up, but he managed before collapsing, his right arm pulsing with the saimyoushou's poison. 

Inuyasha stopped long enough to take a look back at Miroku, but his attention was diverted back to Naraku when a sound caught his ear, _Birds_? And then an explosion rocked the forest. Inuyasha ducked and covered Naruto with his body to shield him from the blast. Quickly he made his way back to Miroku and set the blonde down next to him. 

When he looked up, he was surprised to find Sasuke and their silver-haired sensei' standing side by side, with Naraku in front of them, half his body missing and a snarl on his face. 

_What the hell was that_? He wondered. His eyes caught the motion in their hands, blue power whirling until the chirping sound became almost deafening. Amber eyes widened at the sight of the massive power each one held. _So that's what it was_, He looked down at the blonde, _Is this the Chidori he was talking about_? Somehow, he doubted it was something the young genin could learn. 

Once again the two ninja unleashed the Chidori unto Naraku, effectively blasting him into a thousand or so pieces, but Inuyasha knew that this wouldn't be the last of him, it never was, no matter how small the pieces were ... he'd still manage to come back. It would take awhile, he was sure. For now it seems, they were safe. 

"Inuyasha!!" The familiar voice caught his attention. He glanced back behind him and raised his brow, _Sango_? Indeed, Sango, upon Kirara, descended onto the forest floor. 

"Sango, where's Kagome?" He asked, looking behind them to see if she had followed. 

"Kagome-chan said she'd stay with Sakura-san until we got back. We came in case you needed some help." She said, looking passed him to Miroku and Naruto. A soft gasp escaped her. 

"Houshi-sama! Naruto-kun! What happened?" She asked, rushing over to the fallen boys. 

"Naraku, he released the bees. Miroku didn't stop until I got the kid. Naraku had him hanging up and was using him for target practice. He's alive though, just knocked out." He said, kneeling down next to her. 

Sango looked Miroku over and frowned, "It's not good. He's taken in a lot of poison. We need to get him some help and quickly." 

"Tsunade-sama is a healer," The silver-haired man exclaimed, "She can heal him, he'll need to rest for awhile. Even for us ninja's it takes a week or so to recover." 

Sango nodded, "As long as he'll be okay." Motioning for Kirara, the neko-youkai complied, kneeling down next to her mistress. "Inuyasha, help me with Miroku-sama." 

"Hai." With gentleness neither shinobi knew he had, he carefully laid Miroku atop Kirara, followed by Sango. "Be quick Kirara, but don't jostle him too much." 

Kakashi walked up to the large cat, astounded by the size of it. Last he'd seen it was as small as a house cat. Kirara cocked her head, large red eyes watching him curiously. Clearing his throat, he looked up at the Taijiya, "Follow me, I'll take you directly to her." She nodded once and Kirara took to the sky, following the jounin as quickly as possible. 

Inuyasha walked back over to where Naruto laid and where Sasuke was now kneeling. "C'mon, we gotta get him out of here." He said, extending a clawed hand to the boy. He wasn't too surprised when the raven-haired boy smacked his hand away from them. 

"It's fine, I can carry him." He said, rising to his feet. Carefully he lifted the blonde onto his back, adjusting him slightly before jogging back the way they came. Inuyasha shook his head and followed after him. 

Once the boys entered the training area again, Kagome, Sakura and Shippou ran up to meet them. All three eyed the blonde as he slowly woke up. Blue eyes blinked away the blurry vision and slowly descended Sasuke's back. Naruto was already standing before Sasuke had time to stop him. 

Sakura let out an annoyed huff and walked up to the two boys. "Naruto!" She shouted, gaining the boy's attention, "What were you doing making Sasuke carry you like that! Sasuke are you okay?" She latched on to Sasuke's forearm and glared at Naruto. 

Sasuke looked over at the blonde, who was the only thing standing between him and the half-demon who was glaring at him. "Naruto-" 

"It's fine. Gomen ne Sasu..ke.." Blue eyes rolled back as Naruto fell backwards, only to be caught by Inuyasha, who then proceeded to heft the boy into his arms. Amber eyes glanced between Sasuke and Sakura, both looking at them in surprise. 

"Keh, whatever. Let's go, Kagome..Shippou." Inuyasha turned away from the clearing, heading back to Konoha. As he passed by Sasuke, he hissed, "Way to stand up for someone you love _ninja_." 

Sasuke's eyes widened and he flushed angrily. "Err...Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly, having apparently heard the seething words directed towards the young shinobi. "I'll stay back here with Sasuke." 

The youkai nodded curtly. "Whatever." With that, the others left the clearing, leaving the dark haired pair behind. 

The sun was high overhead and a light breeze had begun to whistle from the east. The grass rippled like ocean water, leaves showering down from the branches in the gust. Sasuke watched the others walk towards the village, sighing after them, and began to follow them. 

A hand on his arm stopped him from heading after them, however; he turned around and saw Kagome gripping his arm. "Oh no you don't," she said firmly, in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Sasuke tugged his arm out of her grasp. "What the hell?" he snarled. He didn't have time for this. Naruto had just been attacked and made a pin-cushion to that guy who was after him. He needed to be there for the blonde, not being harassed by a girl. "I'm gonna go make sure Naruto's okay." 

"No, you are not." Kagome reached out and grabbed his arm, fingers pressing into his skin tightly. He turned around and glared at her with his coal eyes, surprised to see her glare back evenly. "Naruto-kun will be just fine. Inuyasha would have told me if he wasn't going to be all right." 

The raven haired boy glared at her venomously, and crossed his arms. "What is it, then?" _I don't care if Naruto will be all right…I want to be around him when he's unconscious and won't know I'm there_. "I'd really like to get to the hospital, if you don't mind." 

"You and I need to have a talk." She turned around, dragging him along behind her. He trailed along, stopped when she halted at the training grounds. He looked at the ground and saw still-drying blood. Kagome pointed at it with her free hand. "See that blood? THAT'S NARUTO'S BLOOD! AND YOURS!" she roared at him. 

He jerked his arm away from her, and let it dangle at his side. "So?" Sasuke had bled, Naruto had bled. Injuries were an expected and common part of being a ninja. If Kagome couldn't cope, then she should never look into becoming a shinobi. _Not like she needs it with that big dog around_, he thought with a small smirk. 

"'So' nothing!" Kagome huffed at him, anger flushing her face. "You and Naruto shouldn't have bled from sparring!" 

"What would you know about us?" he snapped at her harshly. He wondered if Naruto really was all right, or if she was just saying that to keep him back. "You're not from this world, Kagome-_chan_," he sneered bitterly. The action was a bit out of character, but he was more frustrated than usually. 

"I'm not," she replied softly. "But I know that no matter how hard you two usually spar, things should have changed." 

"Why do you think that?" 

"Because you two are in love," Kagome whispered, looking into his eyes. She searched his eyes for something—submission, acceptance, admittance—and found only one thing. Regret. 

"We may be in love, Kagome-chan," the Uchiha said slowly. Vaguely, he noticed tears had begun to form in the corners of his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I have to act like it." 

"Sasuke-kun!" Kagome cried out. "What is wrong with you?" 

Sasuke shook his head ruefully and looked at her calmly. "You want me to apologize to him? You think I should tell him I'm sorry for fighting with him? Patch things up?" 

"Well, I—" 

"AND THEN WHAT, KAGOME-CHAN?!" Sasuke demanded, yelling at her, surprising both of them. Shouting was not something that Sasuke did. Ever. He inhaled deeply, calming down his jittering nerves. "Kagome, if I apologize for fighting him so ferociously, things will be fine, and he and I will be together again." He looked at her, true sadness in his face. "As more than friends." 

"Which is what Naruto-kun needs," Kagome said calmly. "He needs someone to _love_ him, Sasuke-kun. He needs _you_." 

Sasuke opened his mouth and shut it again, looking away from Kagome's doe colored eyes. He turned his back to the girl, incapable of seeing the hurt and disappointed look on her face when he spoke. "He may need me, but my responsibility is to this village, you, Inuyasha, and the others." 

"What does that have to do with your love for Naruto?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder tentatively. He didn't jerk away, and she squeezed it reassuringly. 

"If I am with him," he whispered. "If I am with him, I will be distracted, and will be unable to protect you, Kagome-chan, or anyone else in Konoha. Love is blinding, and I'm in a position where I can't afford that." 

He realized how cryptic he sounded, but it was the truth. Love was a distraction, and one he didn't need at the moment. Maybe, when everyone was in their rightful worlds, they would be able to have the relationship they both longed for, both needed. _If they get home…_

Kagome laughed softly, and stepped in front of Sasuke. The Uchiha expected her to be angry, to yell at him, to do something other than giggle. "Oh, Sasuke-kun," she said with a wide grin. "Don't you understand? Love doesn't distract you. Love makes you stronger!" 

Sasuke snorted disbelievingly; he had seen enough shinobis in love to know this wasn't true. Sakura was living demonic proof of this. Footsteps behind him alerted him to the presence of another. The tinge of demonic chakra identified who was approaching. 

Kagome wouldn't have noticed him, however, but he knew Inuyasha was coming. He also knew the hanyou could hear them. "You love someone, then?" Sasuke asked. 

Kagome blushed and looked away. "Well, err, I mean…sorta…I guess…uhm…" 

"That hanyou?" The footsteps stopped. 

"Yes…" Kagome admitted reluctantly. "Yes, I love Inuyasha. He makes me feel stronger, because I love him. I want to work to protect him and make him proud of me, I want to be worthy of his love." She smiled at Sasuke. "But don't let Inuyasha know—he'd think he could take advantage of me." 

Sasuke smirked at her knowingly, deciding not to tell the girl that _she_ had told Inuyasha. "I won't tell him," he promised. His countenance darkened suddenly, and he hung his head glumly. "I can't tell Naruto how I feel about him, nor can I apologize. If I do, I fear I will let love get in the way." 

"That's not the case, Sasuke-kun—" 

"Let him make his own mistakes, Kagome," Inuyasha said, emerging from the foliage. His amber eyes locked on the Uchiha's, marking him with disappointment, but understanding. "He knows the boy better than we do." 

"How is he?" Sasuke asked, concern paling his face. "Is Naruto all right? What happened? Is he conscious?" 

"He's fine," Inuyasha responded. "He's awake, too. That's why I came here. He's askin for ya." 

Sasuke set off for the hospital, knowing that it would be almost impossible to look him in the eyes and break his heart. But for Inuyasha, Kagome, for the others, for Konoha—for Naruto—it was better this way. 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing, you know this.   
**SideNotes:** OMG I'm so sorry! I forgot yesterday was Saturday!! Forgive me for not updating sooner! -bows profusely- Here's the newest chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!   


**Chosen**   
Chapter Eight

The trees sighed, moaned, quivered and shook as though experiencing some sort of arboreal orgasm as the wind whistled through their leaves. It was undoubtedly autumn, even without the wildly painted branches in gay display, it was felt. The air had a kind of settling feel, as though the world knew another year was passing, another summer had ended, another time was passed, never to be relieved. 

His eyes glided along the horizon, squinting to block the clashing gold, blue, pink and purple haze from blinding him. The sky was bleeding, he realized dimly, the streaks of red slashing into the still-cerulean skyline. He shivered as a gust of wind rattled his spine, chattered his teeth, and he stared at the sun, focusing his gaze on the eternal miracle of nightfall. The sun was tromping across the sky in a dignified procession, the blues and reds and gold and purple cascading behind him like some fine cape. 

He wondered if tomorrow the same sunset would seem so brilliant, so divine. He wondered, dimly, if tomorrow he would look at the sky with the same nearly-carefree feeling in his heart. Even as he moved, the serenity in his mind faded away, leaving only the hesitant, nervous psyche of an adolescent, unsure if his noble attempts would truly be the right decision. He shook his head, trying to keep himself from suffering from confusion as the walls of the building began to rise before his eyes. 

The building was white, sterile, modern, clean and eclectic, providing only the minimum requirements for function. He stepped inside the sliding hospital doors, scanning the paintings and plants decorating the waiting room. He supposed they had been placed in the linoleum floored facility to ease the concern, trying for a more cozy feeling. But hospitals are supposed to make one nervous and uncomfortable, he decided. The less you wanted to be there, the less time it would take a patient to heal in hopes of leaving sooner. 

Hello, sir, he heard a feminine voice whisper meekly from beside him, and he cocked his head towards her, nodding in acknowledgment. I assume youre here to see Uzumaki Naruto, ne? 

So, word was getting around that he and Naruto were becoming friends, and he supposed that could only be expected. After their glorious display of dancing skills, it was only natural at their Halloween party, it was only natural for talk to circulate. But for word to reach the hospital was nearly unheard of, even for the Konoha gossip track. He nodded stiffly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, as though he was in the spotlight in front of hundreds of people. Naked. 

Room 102, the woman said. Sasuke looked her over before moving to the elevator, spying her intently, inspecting her. She was a young woman, barely older than twenty, and must have been working as a nurse as well as receptionist. Her dirty blonde hair was pushed behind her ears in wisps, glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. Her brown eyes were already fixated on papers scattered across her desk, having done her duty as secretary, indicating which room the inquired male resided in. 

She was pretty, Sasuke decided after several long minutes of staring at her. He was certain she must have felt his hard gaze upon her, but she did not flinch as he surveyed her. He knew she did not look up just as he did not go to Narutos roomthey were afraid of what would happen once they did. 

But then her auburn eyes moved upwards and locked on Sasukes eyes, staring at him with an almost hopeful uncertainty. Something else I can help you with? she asked quietly. 

Ie, ie, he muttered softly, turning away from her and walking towards the staircase, heading to Narutos room. He rubbed his temples absently, wondering why the sick, gut wrenching feeling in his abdomen would not subside but only intensified as he lumbered closer to room 102. 

Before he was certain he had left the lobby, he was before the door, eyes burning into the green door, hand resting on the knob. The normal infirmary noises rang behind him, shouts for doctors, calls for medicine, jokes trying to lighten the moodall registered in his mind from far away. Nothing existed any longer. Nothing but him. And the towering door before him. Inhaling deeply, as though jumping into freezing water, or leaping off a cliff, he turned the handle and stepped into the room. 

It was much dimmer in the room, he realized as his pupils enlarged, trying to adjust to the change in light. From the searing, almost painful glow of fluorescent lights to this tiny space in the hospital lit only by the natural sunlight streaming through the window. He noticed the sun had still not set entirely, hovering on the horizon as though floating in the water, a buoy of pure gold and crimson shine. 

At first he thought he was alonehe must be, he did not sense anothers presence as the world halted and tilted, seeming to slide him off the plane of existence. And then Naruto sighed and everything slammed into him, jolting him back to reality. Hey, he whispered quietly, taking a seat beside the boys bed, waiting for the quiet click of the lock to sound before he spoke freely. 

Blue eyes swiveled to his face, drowning him entirely, seeing into and through Sasukes heart. In that instant he felt his body freeze, heart halt, lungs forget to breathe, mind empty and all that was, all that had been were those blue blue eyes. A pink tongue darted out to moisten dry lips quickly, and Naruto exhaled, speaking quietly. Hey 

As the body moved upwards, trying to prop himself on wobbling shoulders, Sasukes breath hitched in his suddenly tight throat. That beautiful, muscular body he had seen grow hard with trials and training was wrapped in a myriad of bandages. Some were spotted with red where blood had begun to soak through the strips of gauze, making Sasuke woozy with concern. 

Got yourself pretty beat up, he managed to force through his mouth, the words sliding through his larynx like rough sandpaper. He fought the concern that sought to overwhelm him as he imagined the undoubtedly severe mass of pain the boy was feeling. Baka, being so clumsy like that. It was his way of easing the hurt and worry in his heart, teasing Naruto, as if everything was the same as it always had been. 

Sasuke, Naruto said quietly, hands fisting at the sheets slowly, as though his hands were restrained, the vigor and enthusiasm sucked from his body. He stared at the blonde head intently, hoping blue eyes would look up, focus on him, smile and tell him he wasnt an idiot in his defensive way. But they remained down, clouded, shrouded in pain and mystery, causing his heart to burn and break as though being rent in half. Sasuke, that empty, hollow voice repeated, he wanted to kill me, you know. He would have killed me if not for you and Inuyasha 

Sasuke wanted to shout, I FOUGHT FOR YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! but the words would no sound. He merely turned away, shrugging his shoulders, snorting slightly in an offhanded way. Was nothing, he muttered. 

But you could have died! Naruto replied, eyes finally darting upon Sasukes face. Cheeks burned crimson where that gaze fell, body flushing from his head to his toes. Narutos voice was hoarsethough from near-death or the intensity of his feelings, Sasuke did not know. You risked your life for me! 

He bit down on his lip, chewing thoughtfully, hot rust pouring into his mouth as he broke skin. Why was Naruto saying these things? Why now, why of all times did it have to be right _now?_ Again, his shoulders rose and fell in an emotionless shrug of nonchalance. It wasnt a big deal, Naruto. I just happened to be there, thats all. _And I wanted to save you, not let you leave me!_

Oh The blonde sounded as though he had been struck in the chest, stabbed in the back, punched in the jaw. Sasuke inhaled deeply, stilling the roaring emotions screaming in his head to jump up and take the boy in his arms, make everything alright. I seeI thoughtafter what happenedyou know 

Here it was, Sasuke realized, body breaking out in a cold sweat. This was the moment he was dreading, anticipating, hating, needing, fearing, hoping. His fingers clenched at his shorts, digging into the soft fabric as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see, not wanting to breathe. About that he began softly, amazed his tongue could still function, considering the difficulty he was having inhaling. I think...its a bad idea. 

He had said it, whispered it, shouted it, cried it, laughed ithowever he had delivered it, the words had been delivered. He couldnt really remember how he had spoken, what tone, what inflections he had used. The last 5 seconds were gone from his mind, and he wished he could follow in their stead, trekking silently into the abyss of nonexistence. His ears could nearly hear the shattering inside the boys chest, could almost feel the world falling away from him. Naruto said nothing, just breathed, ragged and harsh. 

So, he continued. I dont want to do anything until Ive defeated Itachimy brother is my biggest concern right now. And with that, he rose, heading for the door. 

BUT I LOVE YOU! 

The words lanced across his mind, pausing his foot midair. Idly, he wondered if he resembled a large, pink flamingo, poised on one leg, arms outstretched. Had he been a bird, he would have flown away, then, escaped, fled, found freedom. But he was Uchiha Sasuke. And Sasuke was no bird. 

I cant deal with distractions, he choked out, hoping Naruto was unable to hear the tears gagging him. A minute, an hour, a day, a week, a month, a year, a lifetime passed by before he remembered to breathe. Naruto never did, not while he was still in the room. He shut the door behind him, leaning against the lime-colored door for support, feet suddenly wanting to collapse beneath his too-heavy body. 

He heard footsteps approaching him, and knew who they belonged to before his eyes caught the brilliant crimson, the shining silver in his gaze. He had known those large, dog-like ears had heard every word of their conversation, acute hearing detecting things from great distances. He didnt want to look up, not into those honey eyes, look up and see disappointment etched on a canine face. But to fade into the distance, to hide and not respond, attack, strike for revenge would be to go against his nature. 

He stiffened, resolve flooding his body, sadness and hurt and fear converting to venomous anger and strength. What? he snapped, staring at Inuyasha, glare plastered on his face. 

The hanyou took a step backnot out of fear or uncertainty, but out of concern, and Sasuke hated him for it. No one could care about him, worry about him, when he had hurt the one he loved. Even he, Uchiha Sasuke, despite his horrendously large amount of pride, was not worthy of a friend after what he had done, and he knew it. 

Dont snap at me, pup, Inuyasha snarled, flinging the anger back in the boys face. Sasuke shrugged yet again, turning curtly away from the dog-demon, wanting to get away from anyone and everyone. Especially himself. 

A hand planted itself firmly against the wall, slamming with enough ferocity to make him flinch. Had he been afraid, he surely would have, even slightly. Now, he regretted, that hand missing his face, missing the killing strike to his skull. Get out of my way, he hissed, tired of being in the presence of anyone. 

What did you do to him? Why did you hurt him? Inuyasha demanded, grabbing Sasukes peaked collar violently. He shook the boy viciously, evoking startled cries of concern from the nurses nearby. A piercing glare from those amber eyes silenced them, sent them fleeing, leaving only the two of them in sight. 

I didnt hurt him. That was the biggest lie that had ever been told, Sasuke realized as a fell shiver crawled down his spine. 

The hell you didnt! He told you he LOVED you, and you threw it back in his face! Inuyasha was livid, and Sasuke suddenly felt slight twinges of fear, knowing he would have to fight if the youkai was not calmed. What frightened him more, however, was not the possibility of a call to arms. But that he would not fight, would accept punishment. 

Sasuke tilted his head back, laughter pealing out of his open mouth. He finally understood in words what his mind, body, tongue, lips had just done! Turning his head to face the demon, Sasuke lips curled upward in a wide grin, smile crinkling his pale cheeks. 

Stop smiling, Inuyasha growled, hand fist balling menacingly as he pulled back. Or Ill wipe it off your face. 

Dont you understand, Inuyasha? Sasuke beamed, wondering absently if he appeared maddened by the intense pain daggering through his heart. He sighed softly, smile fading from his lips as though a puppeteer had changed the expression on his puppet. Inuyasha, he repeated, I finally understand. The only true way to love, he whispered, looking up to the demons face sullenly. Is to leave. 

Sasuke turned, then, haste ushering him on as his heels clacked against the linoleum tiles, echoes bouncing off the ceiling and walls. He disappeared down the stairs and out of sight, leaving Inuyasha looking after him. 

Baka, Inuyasha murmured quietly as his long-nailed fingers gripped the door handle. He stopped, however, sniffing the air, eyes widening in surprise. He smelled salt, smelled tears, and the smell had followed after Sasuke. The boy was crying. Shaking his head slowly, Inuyasha lowered his head, whispering under his breath as he turned the doorknob. 

Sasuke, you are so young. The only way to _LIVE _is to love. 

---- 

Kagome affectionately ruffled Shippou's hair as they sat on the futon inside Naruto's apartment. It had been one week since the encounter with Naraku, in which Naruto and Miroku had been badly injured. Miroku, as of now, was still in the hospital with Sango by his side. Kagome had asked her when they had visited if she wanted her to stay as well. Sango refused the offer and said it wouldn't be fair, that someone had to protect Naruto from Naraku. Kagome had agreed and promised to visit often. She was sure Sango just wanted some alone time with her beloved houshi. 

The door opened, alerting Kagome and Shippou of their arrival. The black haired girl smiled and greeted them happily, while keeping Shippou from attacking the poor boy to the ground. 

"Naruto-kun! I'm so glad you're okay!" She exclaimed, giving him a light hug. Shippou nodded furiously, holding out his arms and waving his hands. Naruto laughed and grabbed the kit from her arms. Shippou squealed with delight and crawled up on to his shoulder. 

"Ne, I'm not hurting you am I?" He asked quietly. Naruto laughed and shook his head, "Nah, I'm all healed up now. Tsunade-baa-chan made sure of it." 

Inuyasha followed in after him, looking none to pleased, for a reason Kagome wasn't sure of. She looked at him questioningly but he shrugged it off and sat down on the futon, cross-legged. "We stopped by to check on Miroku and Sango." 

"Oh? How are they doing." 

"All right I suppose. Miroku still out, but Sango seems to be holding up well." 

Naruto frowned and looked away, knowing it was his fault that all this had happened. It was his fault that Miroku was hurt and Sango was upset. It was his fault that their friends were worried about them. And for some reason, he felt it was his fault that Sasuke couldn't love him. If he had never gone to Sasuke's house that night, he wouldn't have stayed and he wouldn't have confessed how he felt. And maybe he wouldn't be feeling so damn horrible right now. 

Unbeknownst to him, the other three occupants were staring openly at him. He looked up then and gave them all curious looks. "W-What is it?" His voice was soft and shaky, though he didn't seem to notice. 

Shippou nudged his face affectionately before jumping down and taking residence next to Inuyasha on the futon. Kagome frowned and walked up to him. "Naruto-kun ... why are you crying?" She asked softly, wiping the tears from his whiskered cheek. 

A surprised look crossed his face as he touched his cheek with the tips of his fingers then pulling away. "I am?" She smiled sadly and nodded, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug. "It's okay." She whispered. His eyes watered at her words and he so wanted to believe them. "I'm so sorry." He muttered quietly. 

The barrier he had put up around himself was crumbling down and the damn that held his tears had burst. Arms wrapped themselves around her petite form as he cried into her shoulder, let all of the sadness and frustration of the last few weeks come pouring out of him. "I'm so sorry Kagome-chan .. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." 

"Naruto-kun .. it's not you're fault. We go through this every day, remember? There's always a risk to the life we're living." She said, stroking his hair, "You know this. He's alive and that's the important thing, ne?" 

The blonde nodded weakly, though still not really believing that it wasn't his fault. "I promise, I won't let anyone get hurt again." Kagome looked over at him in wonder, but just nodded. "I believe you Naruto-kun." She hugged him tightly before gently pulling away and helping him dry his tears. She smiled warmly at him, "Let's go out!" She announced suddenly. 

"Nani!?" Naruto and Inuyasha both shouted and looked at her in shock. Kagome just laughed and waved her hands, "No no! I mean all of us! Lets go out and sight-see. Naruto-kun has been stuck inside for almost an entire week, he needs to get some air." 

"What are we going to do? You mean "all of us" all of us, right?" Kagome nodded, "Yes of course! I don't think Shippou could follow us though, he's a little young," She said, smiling to the kit apologetically, "But he could stay with Sango and Miroku while we're out." 

Kagome bent down in front of Shippou and ruffled his hair, "You'll protect them, won't you Shippou-chan?" The fox-child nodded quickly. "You bet I can! Ne, ne! When can we go??" 

The young girl looked over at the hanyou and raised her brow, "Well, what do you think Inuyasha?" The half-demon 'keh'd' and shrugged his shoulders, which caused the girl to squeal with delight and launch herself at him. 

"Whoa, hey! Woman! Get the hell off me!" 

Naruto laughed as Kagome practically glomped Inuyasha, and he who was now trying to push her away defensively. Kagome laughed as she fell to the ground unceremoniously. Inuyasha just glared as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Picking herself up off the ground, she pouted at the hanyou before turning her attention to Naruto. 

"Well, guess we should be going!" Scooping up Shippou she started for the door, "Oh, do you think Sasuke-kun would like to join us?" 

Naruto paled at the mention of the boy's name and stuttered for something to say. "Leave him out of it," Inuyasha interrupted, "He doesn't need to tag along with us." 

"Inuyasha! That's rude!" 

"So is he!" 

"Ohh don't start that again!" 

"What!? It's true and you know it! He's nothing but a rude little bast-" 

"Osuwari!" 

_THUMP_

"Dammit bitch!" 

"Guys, guys!" Naruto laughed embarrassingly, "We'll ask him if we run into him okay? Is that good?" 

Pulling himself up off the ground, Inuyasha growled and then nodded. "Yeah that's fine. He doesn't -have- to come, just so you know." Naruto nodded, knowing he said it more to him than to the rest of them. 

"All right then, now that it's all settled, lets go see Sango and Miroku! I'm sure they'll be happy to see some familiar faces." The boy's nodded and followed after her as she left Naruto's apartment. 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** Obviously you should know by now we don't own jack. But VIZ does. Can't believe they licensed it. ;-;

**Sidenotes:** Oh my god, we are so so sorry for not updating. Things have been so hectic in our real lives that we just haven't had time to write or update. I hope you forgive us! Especially with this next chapter. Which is a filler. Ehehehe. -bows- Anyways, to those of you who are heartbroken-like us-about the licensing, hope this brings a smile to your faces.

**Chosen**

Chapter Nine

The wind whistled by in a steady breeze as the small group made they way through the throngs of people that adorned the streets of Konoha. The bustling noise was loud but not overly so as venders opened up their shops, ready to welcome the onslaught of customers their products brought. Various scents and smells wafted through the air, grills and ovens cooking, soaps and the like floating through open doors and windows. All in all, it was a good day. Well .. sort of.

"Are we there yet?" The kit cried out, short fingers clinging to locks of sunshine blonde.

"Gah, Shippou! Not so hard!" Naruto said, wincing as his hair was tugged slightly by tiny fists.

Kagome chuckled softly at the two, already feeling the sibling bond starting form, that was in essence similar to the one she had with the kitsune boy. Though her bond with the fox-kit was more like a bond between mother and child. But a bond all the same.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Now pipe down before I knock you off your pedestal."

"Inuyasha!"

"Don't start woman, he shouldn't even be out in public and you know it." The hanyou hissed out, though not quite as aggrivated as he sounded.

Kagome huffed and pouted, but didn't retort because she knew he was right. Tsunade-sama had said to keep him out of sight for awhile since he was, afterall, a youkai and his traits were very well visible to the eye and could cause them a mess of trouble if anyone were to see him.

The white haired boy smirked smugly to himself, winning the argument without having been sat. Naruto laughed at the two and shook his head, the kit clutching even tighter at the sudden movement. It really was nice to have friends like Kagome and Inuyasha, even if the hanyou tended to be a bit overbearing at times. The blonde could connect with the half-demon on a level he couldn't with anyone else and that made him feel a little bit better about being who and what he was. At least there was someone that didn't mind.

"Ah! There's the building!" Naruto pointed out, the large building slowly coming into view, trying to keep his mind and thoughts on track.

Shippou squealed from the spot atop Naruto's head, which earned him a shushing from Kagome, the boy flushing and nodding in return. "Once we get closer, you'll have to hide yourself Shippou." Kagome reminded.

The kit nodded and dropped down to the blonde's shoulder, perching there like a bird. "Ne, Naruto-nii-chan, do you think Miroku's okay?" He asked curiously, unaware of what had happened to cause the injuries the monk had sustained. Guilt crossed the boy's face as he searched for something to say.

"He'll be fine so quit yer yappin'." Inuyasha said, covering the silence that had formed at the question. Naruto only nodded in response, still unable to say anything on the matter. The hanyou glanced at the blonde but said nothing as they neared the large building.

"Okay! Time to hide!" Shippou chirped, then immediately dived inside Naruto's orange jacket.

"Whaa! Ahahah .. heheha .. S-Shippou .. stop .. moving!" The blonde nin doubled over in laughter from the youkai's movements, inadvertantly tickling him in the process. "Are you done?" He called out. He could feel the kit nod and settle within the jacket, the warmth from the boy radiating through out the small space in which he now resided in. In a strange way, it was rather comforting. 

Looking up to the other two, Naruto shrugged and grinned. The hanyou rolled his eyes as Kagome giggled girlishly before returning to the trek down the street and towards the hospital building.

Walking up to the entrance, they opened the doors and walked in. Naruto, who had been there before, moved towards the reception center and asked for the room number in which Miroku was staying. After recieving the slip of paper with the number written on it, he waved the other two over and headed down the hall to the stairwell.

After climbing two flights of stairs, Naruto opened the door to the floor in which the room resided. Glancing at the paper, he stuffed it in his pocket as he started down the hallway. It wasn't long before they turned the corner into the corridor where Miroku's room was. He felt nervous coming here, knowing it was his fault that the houshi was here in the first place. Of course -none- of the other's had blamed him, but he couldn't help but blame himself.

Putting his fears aside, he decided to have a little fun while they were, there would be many more times to be serious later. The blonde grinned to himself as they neared the door. Turning around, fox-like grin still plastered across his whiskered face, he chuckled. "I just got the best idea ever!"

Inuyasha snorted from his place next to Kagome, coqueishly staring at the blonde, eyeing him intently. "Unless your idea involves ramen, I doubt it's the best idea ever."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned, voice thick with vehement sternness, though her twinkling doe eyes gave away her true intent. "Be nice," she reminded him, gently resting her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, squeezing it calmly. "What's your idea, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue at the hanyou and grinned at Kagome in return. Naruto stood stock still, face set in concentration and hands formed the all too familiar seal, one in which he'd performed far too many times to be healthy.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!"

In a poof of smoke, Naruto disappeared and in his place stood a beautiful, albeit very naked pig-tailed blonde with whiskered markings upon her cheeks.

"Holy shit." Inuyasha cursed, eyes widened with disbelief.

"Inuyasha! Watch your language!"

"C'mon Kagome! I mean .. Look at him .. er .. her!"

"I wish you wouldn't .."

"What? S'not like I never saw a naked chick before!"

"I-Inuyashaaa .." Kagome's voice lowered as her stormy eyes narrowed.

"Alright, alright. Neat trick kid, now why don'tcha put on some clothes or something."

"Oh! Right. Hehehe." The blonde giggled girlishly and transformed once again, this time into a cute red and white nurses outfit.

"Ne .. Naruto-n ..uh .. nee-chan?" Shippou asked, slightly confused. "WILL YOU TEACH ME THAT TRICK!"

"Sure!" "NO!"

Naruto blinked at the two as they shouted in unison, grinning sheepishly. "Well .. I wouldn't teach him -that- jutsu."

"Whatever kid, now what is it you're gonna do?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat curious as to see what this weird sort of transformation had to do with the 'best idea ever.'

The blonde female grinned mischievously and turned towards the door. Smoothing out the skirt, she turned the knob and opened the door, walking into the room with a smile upon her face. "Good afternoon, Miroku-sama!"

Both Sango and Miroku looked over as the door opened and a blonde nurse walked inside, leaving the door ajar for the other's to hear. "Good morning." Sango responded, bowing just slightly.

Miroku raised his uninjured hand in a small wave, not able to do much else at the present time. A stab of guilt shot through Naruto like a knife through butter. He did well to conceal it through the facade of batting eyes and pouty lips.

"Awwwe, poor Miroku-sama." The blonde oozed, walking over to the monk and bending over him to fluff the pillows behind his head, her voluptuous bosom hovering above his face. The houshi gulped, eyes immediately shifting to her breasts as his fingers twitched involuntarily.

"Does that feel better?" She asked. Miroku shook his head quickly. "It still feels rather stiff. I mean hard! The pillows!" He said, then mentally cursing himself for his wordly mistakes.

The blonde giggled girlishly as she sat down on the bed next to him. "Awe, well I can fluff them again if you like." She said with a soft smile, her hand reaching out and tucking in the covers around him like a mother would a child. The monk nodded. "Yes .. please ... if you don't mind."

"Of course not! Anything for a patient."

Meanwhile, Sango's hands hovered dangerously close to her hiraikotsu, fingertips arching towards it. Her face was calm, placid—yet beneath her icy façade, she was livid, fighting the desire to stab and claw the floozy. She tried to accredit her irritability to it simply being a fact of an unfamiliar woman treating her familiar friend. But she couldn't really lie to herself, not when the truth was so painstakingly obvious. She knew what it was. She was jealous. Jealous of this .. this .. blonde bimbo putting her hands all over Miroku without even a thought of what -she- might think of it. Not that she could say anything. If the blonde couldn't feel the daggers being glared in her direction, then nothing short of death would be a good indication of her true annoyance. It wasn't like Sango could do anything and safe face, anyways—she and Miroku weren't together. Not officially.

Sango's eyes returned to the blonde when she giggled cutely and playfully hit him on the chest. He was grinning his usual charming smile and speaking in his trademark, charming way. But something wasn't right, something ... was out of the place. The nurse laughed again, turning her head coyly and that's when she saw it. Three faint lines across the girl's cheek.

The lines reminded her of an unusually hyper ramen-eating blonde with the same exact markings. Sango smirked as she realized it was Naruto in some sort of disguise. Oh how clever, she thought, that this boy was to use the monk's weakness against him. Now that she knew though, she couldn't be very angry. Not at Naruto.

"Man! I can't believe he's buying it!" Inuyasha hushed out, chuckling at the sight of the two.

"He really should change back now, you know. I don't know how much Miroku can take before his nose erupts." Kagome giggled softly, her hand covering her mouth so as not to be discovered.

"I thought Sango was going to clobber him over the head before she figured out it."

"She knows?"

"Oh yeah, she knows." Inuyasha smirked, both peeking through the small opening the half closed door had left.

"I wonder why she hasn't said anything yet." Kagome wondered aloud, albeit quietly.

"Be quiet! He's gonna ask her!"

"No he's not! Miroku wouldn't!" The brunette defended.

"Yes he is!"

"Oh Miroku-sama! You're so silly." The blonde girl giggled, waving her hand at him dismissively. "Oh my beautiful goddess of health!" He started, "You are the most feminine and pure woman I have ever met. Would you do this poor, lonely monk the honor of bearing my children?" he asked, a expression of seriousness painted across his face.

"This is the .. funniest shit ever!" Inuyasha chortled from the hallway. Kagome narrowed her gaze and thwapped him across the back of the head, causing the hanyou to choke on his laughter. "Will you be quiet! They'll hear us!" She hissed, reaching out as she tried to cover his mouth with her hands.

"Woman will you quit touching me!

The blonde blinked a few times before she burst out laughing. "I can't take this anymore!" She howled, laughing full out at the confused look the monk gave her. "Wha .. what do you mean."

Standing up, the girl grabbed her sides as she continued to laugh, a poof of smoke filled the room and Naruto, the real Naruto, fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. "Oh man! That's so priceless! I thought you were going to make a grab for me or something!"

Miroku sat there, eyes wide with disbelief. "N .. Naruto? That was you? The whole time!" He shouted at the blonde boy. "I .. I don't believe this! You .. you devious child!"

Naruto grinned widely as he cackled gleefully, both hands locked together behind his head as he stood there at the end of the hospital bed. "I'm not a fox for nothing!"

All the while, Sango sat there with a smirk on her face, content for once in the man's humility. She was relieved when the boy gave up his antics, as much fun as it was, the way Miroku responded to a pretty girl's flirtations bothered her. But she couldn't deny how greatly amusing the shocked look upon Miroku's face was. At least it all ended well.

"Oh man! That was so funny!" Naruto laughed, walking down the stairs to the first floor. After returning to normal his other two companions joined the room and laughter went all around. They explained their plans and left the kitsune boy with the pair in the room, both not minding in keeping him busy for awhile, as it would be a welcome reprieve from all that's happened.

"I gotta give it to ya kid, that -was- a good one you pulled over on the poor bastard." Inuyasha laughed as well, having found it immensely amusing, more so than Kagome it seemed.

"Really Naruto .. did you have to let it go so long?"

"Ah well .. prolly not, but it was damn hilarious!" He hollered, laughing some more as they exited through the hospital doors and out into growing evening.

The trio walked down the semi-crowded street towards the center of town where most of the restaurants resided, most of the markets having closed up a long time ago. They walked in comfortable silence, chatting every now and then about various things, but mostly letting the two foreigners looking around as they continued.

Kagome let out a small 'eep' as a familiar form caught her attention. 'Sasuke-kun?' She wondered, 'What is he doing with Sakura-san ..' She decided it wouldn't be good for Naruto to see them together like that, not with the way he had been feeling lately. Running ahead of them, she turned and blocked his path, the blonde looking at her with curiousity.

"Ne! Naruto-kun, why don't we go to that ramen stand you love so much?"

"But Kagome-chan, I thought you wanted to go out to eat."

"Ahh .. well .. we don't -have- to do that tonight. Not like we're leaving tomorrow right?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. The hanyou gave her an odd look, but the one she was giving him said he should play along if he knew what was good for him. He wondered for a moment what it was all about until he saw the same two people she had seen moments before. 'Damn that brat'

Inuyasha could truly understand Sasuke's intentions for not wanting to hurt Naruto-though founded in a wrong theory, the Uchiha surely must have meant well. But try as he might, the golden-eyed demon could not rationalize any point in time when Sasuke would be out in public with someone like Sakuku or whatever her name was. No matter how desperate things got.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but paused as he too saw what the other's didn't want him to see. 'Is that Sasuke?' he wondered to himself. He felt nervous just looking at him, but he had agreed that if he saw the raven haired boy he'd invite him to dinner with them.

Moving around Kagome, the blonde made his way to the Uchiha. "Oi! Sasuke!"

Everything, in that instant, began to flow in slow motion, the air condensing around Naruto's chest, tightening and constricting, holding him captive. It was like walking through molasses towards the raven-haired Uchiha, the roaring sounds of Konoha life ebbing away into the background, fading into nothingness. All Naruto could feel was…his heart, hammering away in his chest, beating wildly with each step.

There wasn't any reason for him to be nervous, he tried to convince himself. Sasuke was simply outside, in the marketplace. There wasn't anything unusual about that—except that Sasuke rarely went…anywhere…unless he was training. Maybe he was experiencing cabin fever! Yeah, that had to be it! Had to be it! Had to!

As he neared Sasuke, the Uchiha stepped to his left slightly, turning to see Naruto. In that instant—that lifelong, eternal, everlasting moment—Naruto felt all the air being kicked out of his lungs.

He tried to make himself believe she wasn't there by his side, but he couldn't force his eyes to lie. Sakura was there, beside Sasuke, clinging to his arm, smiling at Naruto in an almost gloatingly possessive way.

"H…hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke pointedly. He silently thanked Kagome for holding Inuyasha and Shippou back—this wasn't their problem. It was his.

It was Sasuke's.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura squealed, voice raspy with pride. She tilted her head towards Sasuke, pink hair falling in her eyes. "I'm out with my Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto couldn't help himself—for what it's worth, he made a fair attempt—but he looked at Sasuke, searching the man's face for something, anything. Remorse, maybe. Apology. But Sasuke simply returned the look with cold sternness.

"S…Sasuke?" Naruto asked, voice wavering slightly. He swallowed thickly, lump swelling in his throat, making it all the more difficult to breathe.

Sakura was, in all honesty, a very bright girl. She knew something had happened—was happening—between Sasuke and Naruto. Tightening her grasp on Sasuke's arm, she stared at Naruto, opening her mouth, speaking flatly. "Sasuke-kun and I are on a date." She turned to said Uchiha, grinning widely. "Want to go to dinner, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, voice oozing with melodramatic femininity.

Sasuke looked at her—perhaps for the first time in his entire life—staring into her eyes, unblinkingly searching her. He knew his gaze was piercing, cold. It was a practiced skill, an inherited trait. Naruto's eyes were on his face, he knew, though he forced himself not to look at the boy. He wanted to, he needed to…but he couldn't. Not now. And so, Sasuke inhaled deeply, the mask of emptiness never slipping from his lips.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I will take you to dinner."


End file.
